Time and the Warrior
by Sage1988
Summary: The end of a war, means a new beginning for Harry, but also a new beginning of another greater adventure Harem, superharry, many crossovers slightly dark but good Harry. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**The Time and the Warrior**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

_Date…December 31__st __1999 1:00am_

_Location…Gringotts Bank London_

Harry Potter sat in the cart that was whizzing through the dark and gloomy depths of the most secure facility in the entire United Kingdom…Gringotts Bank, on his way to the vault that had been protected at all costs by the goblins for over 5000 years. Only the current situation had moved the money loving creatures enough to at least let the Chosen one proceed to the depths and at least try to acquire the oldest magical artefact in the world which they so carefully guarded.

A quick lesson might be order to enlighten you as to what was going on and why Harry had come to this dank and gloomy place.

The beginning of story, you probably know as Harry struggled through his nineteen years to survive both his muggle relatives and then during his Hogwarts years to stop Voldemort and just generally survive however where our story changes is that during Horcrux hunt Ronald betrayed Harry and Hermione by going to their hated enemy with their whereabouts and mission. Voldemort however was not amused at the deceit that the redhead showed to his former friends and rather the risk of being betrayed himself, decided to kill Ronald on the spot with a long painful burning to death.

Despite this setback Harry and Hermione succeeded in their mission to destroy all the Horcruxes and discovered that Voldemort had caused himself so much damage when he made them by splitting his soul he could not even conceive of making another. But he managed to maintain his power by his sheer power and skill at magic along with the use of his death eaters and kept up his war on the world. He taken Hogwarts three years ago, and made it his base of operations.

But Harry had been busy too.

He had gathered every last speck of the forces of light in the wizarding world, everyone who could and would fight for good and formed from them and the magical races that had joined him…

The Army of Light

This new force made up of different magical creatures, witches and wizards and even some muggles that had forced Voldemort and his Death Eaters up to Scotland where they remained bottled up.

At present Harry had just managed to get the Goblins to join the fight on his side as they had been badly treated by the Dark Lord in the first war and where keen for revenge.

The werewolves had come to him as well as they had come to realise that Voldemort's and Fenrir Greyback's promises of a world were they ruled were as empty as their hearts at the loss of so any of their kind to Dark Lord's and his death eater's sick games of hunting them for sport.

He had even managed to get the vampires and the veela races to join him and the others in the war on the Dark Lord. About two years ago the vampire and veela had approached the Dark Lord in hopes of establishing a non-aggression pact to keep themselves out of the war. But the Dark Lord had a saying or rather a motto

'If you're not with me, you're against me'

So he had lured the ambassadors and representatives to a house in Manchester where the treaty was to be signed. Instead of meeting to sign a treaty of peace Voldemort and his death eaters had booby trapped the house and as soon as the vampires and veela arrived the house exploded and in its fiery inferno 200 vampires and 150 veela perished.

Swearing revenge they had join the war on Harry's side.

Interesting some muggles had found out their way into the Army as well. It appeared that a muggle company known as the Umbrella Corporation had some how discovered the existence of magic and tried to integrate it into their horrific creatures. But another Muggle group known as The S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) had managed to prevent the plan with some assistance from the Army of Light. Some of the other creatures that Umbrella had created like the Lickers and Nemesis under the command of the Tyrant that was once a man named Albert Wesker. So they had joined the army to destroy these creatures and fight evil, led by a man named Barry Burton.

With his new allies Harry had struck back and crippled and destroyed much of Voldemort's army. At this point Harry had started to develop soul bonds with the women closest to him.

Hermione who was now his second in command had been first as they had come together after Ron's betrayal.

Luna his seer who had rejoined him permanently after poor her boyfriend Neville had died in battle along side his Grandmother Augusta fighting.

Ginny who had returned from hiding out of country after her family apart from Fred, George and Molly had died in battle but succeeded to take the male Malfoys and twenty other death eaters with them.

Blaise Zabini a pureblood girl his age that had helped establish relations with the Veela and Vampire so he could bring them into his alliance after he had saved her father from being tortured into madness by Lestrange Brothers.

Narcissa Malfoy now Black as the abuse from her husband and son reached a point where she could no longer stand so she had fled and divorced them joining the Army of Light when they had taken her in.

Bellatrix Lestrange now Black after her being cured of the Imperius curse that forced her to follow Voldemort after her husband had been killed at Harry's hand and he had managed to arrange a pardon and a divorce for her in turn for her assistance and information.

Pansy Parkinson who had escaped from the captivity forced on her after refusing to marry Draco after she found out how violent and aggressive he was and was locked to so he could 'change' her mind and Harry and the veela had rescued her.

Susan Bones who was now the leader of the Auror detachment in his army following in her late aunt Amelia Bones's footsteps.

Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks who had lost her husband in battle against Greyback a year ago. This left her to care for her now two year old son Teddy with the Army of Light's help.

He had also bonded with Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour who were the Veela representatives in his war council.

A member of the S.T.A.R.S, a woman named Jill Valentine had formed a soul bond to him as well. This had the strange effect of allowing her to do magic through him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Soul bonding constituted marriage in the magical world they become his wives. This had been a shock to them and him and at first they had become numb to this, but eventually they had found a way to co-exist and grew to love each other.

But still Harry did not have the knowledge he needed to stop the Dark Lord for good, he know enough to stop him despite the fact that he was 5 times more powerful than Voldemort could dream of being, Voldemort out duel and out spell him.

Then Voldemort had struck back with a terrible curse. He had used a ritual to put the women closest to Harry into a magic induced coma which they would never awaken from until two happened. One Voldemort died and Harry cast the counter spell which had been lost 2000 years ago.

So the goblins had allowed him to know about their most closely guarded secret that they kept since Merlin so many years ago where he had entrusted them with the artefact so many dark and light wizards had coveted since its creation.

The cart arrived at the deepest vault, the cold stale air chilling Harry's bones but he ignored it. The vault was surrounded by a moat of greyish liquid that created a gas barrier and a liquid barrier that prevent people from crossing, Harry lifted a key given to him by the goblin king who was the only one who had the key to open the oldest vault. The liquid immediately solidified and the gas vanished leaving a path clear to the door of the vault made of reinforced goblin steel that was virtually indestructible with a surrounding cage of the same substance which was surrounded in enhanced stone that was nearly as strong as the metal that formed the vault.

Harry raised the key to the door and inserted it into the key hole. The key and the lock began to glow a soft red light that surrounded the door which vanished leaving the path clear as if the door had never been there.

Inside the small vault was a single stone podium with a single pendant upon it

The Star of the Ancients, the most ancient and powerful magical artifact that existed, and his only hope of defeating Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Star of the Ancients had been created 5000 years ago by the first sorcerers and sorceresses as a means to helping the future great wizard defeat great darkness that would arise.

It containing all the knowledge of magic, every spell, curse, charm and type of magic that existed, you see they had discovered all magic and much of their knowledge had been lost only to be found again much later as a supposed invention. They made the device so it could safely ingrain the knowledge into the chosen wizard's head without killing them.

The device also had a defense against those who were not the one to use its gift and power, if someone unworthy tried to wear the pendant it would incinerate them from the inside out.

Goblins believed that Harry was the chosen wizard to use the pendant. He was a great champion of the light, born of a woman who blood was pure of murder but new to the ways of magic, he had fought great battles, brought sworn enemies together and his magic burned like a star. These clues were written by the sorcerers who had created the star to help those entrusted with its keeping find the chosen one.

Stepping up to the podium Harry breathed a calming breath to ease his nerves.

This will either make me or break me he thought as he put on the necklace.

The Star shaped necklace settled in place around his neck and for a second nothing happened, but then it started to glow gold…

And Harry blacked out as a golden light filled his eyes before they closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry came to, around an hour later his mind was so full of magic, its knowledge and its power, enhanced by the pendant, not only giving greater control of his own power, but enhancing it 10 fold.

Harry looked at where the star used to be and found on his upper chest a seven pointed star tattoo which was the same number as the points on the Star of the ancients. It had fused with him…

Marking him as the great wizard it had been waiting for. And coming to him on the eve of the millennium, a special solace that only happened every five thousand years when the power of magic rose to levels unknown since the last time 5000 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End**

Now finished in the depths of the bank's vaults, Harry rode the waiting cart back to the lobby of Gringotts bank where the King of the Goblins Baghook anxiously awaited his return and dreading the possibility if he didn't.

When he reappeared in the Lobby, removing himself from the cart and presented himself to the Goblin King, bowing in respect as was custom amongst Goblins, his new tattoo visible on the top of his chest, there was both a gasp and a cheer in the room from not only the King but his troops as well who had half been expending Harry not to come back at all. Many across the centuries, had tried and failed to do what he had just done.

Baghook however was one of those who cheered and rushed frantically to shake the hand of the young wizard who had succeeded where so many had failed before. Now Harry had the power and the knowledge he needed to stop the vile Dark Lord.

"Well done Harry we had feared you too would become a victim of the star but I was right to allow you to try! Now can finally put an end to this madness once and for all" the normally doom and gloom goblin said happily. Harry grinned, over the last couple of years he and Baghook had become good friends and comrades in arms from battles they had fought in together. They had saved each others lives many times and neither of them would try to stop the other from fighting. They both knew better.

"Thank you King Baghook, I am so grateful for your trust in me to complete this task, the end of the war is now upon us my friend. Soon we and our allies will stop this madness once and for all. But I have to gather our forces" Harry paused and allowed himself the briefest flicker of hope that the end was nearly upon them.

He continued "Sent your warriors to assembly point we agreed on. The rest of the army will assemble there in due time"

Baghook nodded and they both bowed to each other in respect before parting to carry out their different duties. Baghook walked into the depths of the offices that made up the business area of Gringotts, where the goblins provided all manner of financial services like loans, mortgages, setting up new vaults and so on to contact his military forces stationed in various places around Britain to inform them of the approaching battle.

Harry on the other hand walked towards the exit of the bank flanked by the Goblin bodyguards that had been assigned to him by the goblin king. They reunited with him once he returned to the surface. The heavily armoured but surprisingly fast warriors rarely left his side; as the leader of the Army of Light he was always a target for assassination but had allowed him to journey down to vault because Harry had had to retrieve the Star alone.

Once outside the bank Harry apparated to his next stop in his journey to gather the army.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry apparated himself to near the mouth of the cave system of the Brecon Beacons in Wales, where his next allies resided within.

Waiting for a second for the bodyguards to join him by their own kind of apparition he heard to pop of their transportation spell and then he strolled towards the concealed entrance to the gloomy domain that housed the most nocturnal of his allies who shared this dreary domain of their own choosing, god knows why he thought to himself.

The stone that covered the entrance parted when he stood in front of it allowing him access. It was charmed to recognising him as an ally of the vampire and werewolf races that resided within.

As he and the guards stepped into the cave system that the night creatures called home, lit by torches that cast long shadows over every object. Only Harry who disliked caves intensely after his misadventure with Dumbledore in his 6th Year felt any discomfort, the goblin bodyguards used to the tunnels or similar things from their experience gained guarding vaults in Gringotts.

As he journeyed down the tunnels he was greeted by several werewolves who greeted him warmly and a couple of vampires who bowed in respect, momentarily distracting them from the rigorous training that they went through everyday before they resumed in their training.

In the deepest chamber the Alpha werewolf and the Vampire King; Fenrir Housgo the cousin of Fenrir Greyback who had taken over leadership of the Werewolves out of necessity for his race's survival when Greyback's words of a world where they ruled proved empty as many good werewolves fell victim to the dark lord's and his death eater's hunts and while an excellent leader had some doubts in his abilities. And the current Vampire King Florez Tepes, who was the son of Vlad Tepes who was more notoriously known as Dracula and his reincarnated wife Mina Murray otherwise known as Elisabeta. He was an honourable warrior who had sworn revenge on the Dark Lord for his part in the murder of 150 vampires in the Manchester Massacre.

Both highly respected in their own races, they had both developed respect for Harry and he for them based on mutual respect for each of their own endeavours and achievements. They exchanged greetings and Harry informed them of the developments that had occurred with his claiming of the Star of Ancients.

"My friends, the time we have waited for is at hand. The day when we end this war and avenge all those who were taken from us by the half-blood psychopath and his gang of cut-throats is finally is here; please my friends sent your warriors to the rendezvous point were our forces can assemble for the final battle" Harry informed them, as eager as they were, for not only the end of the war but of a good fight.

The two race leaders nodded, eager to strike the final blow that would finally bring peace to world and told their warrior squad leaders to prepare the troops; they assured Harry that their warriors would be ready by sunset and considering that only 5 hours away that was impressive but Harry knew that both of these men were resourceful and could easily complete the task at hand within the needed timeframe set.

His business in this area complete, Harry walked to the exit of the cave system the way he came in and once he had exited through the parting stone door way of the cave system of the mountain and walked a short distance away to the outside of the perimeter wards that prevented people from apparating or portkeying in. He and his bodyguards then transported themselves to their next port of call.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The chateau that the French Veela had set up in High Gate London was the next stop in Harry's rally. The Veela had been allied with the Vampires in the quest for neutrality but when the Dark Lord arranged for the treaty to be signed he had set a trap and they the vampires and veela had been betrayed, 200 of their people slaughtered in the bombed building that had meant to be the neutral ground.

They had joined his army shortly after and like the other races in his army were motivated at first by revenge as much as their need to bring light to the rule and get the equal rights they had been denied for centuries. The corrupt Ministry had had kept them oppressed for so many centuries was now clean and more open minded than before.

He stepped inside with no difficulty. The Veela could sense his presence with the own limited telepathic abilities, the same abilities that allowed them to entrance men so easily unless they were strong-minded enough to resist. So they knew to let him through the wards as he had offered the opportunity to fight for justice and peace as well as their revenge, so they wouldn't be consumed by their desire for revenge. He had become a friend to their entire race.

The Veela chief, a Frenchman named René greeted him warmly and the two men often fought together and had formed a good friendship. Thankfully he spoke English as Harry couldn't speak a word of French

"Bonjour, Monsieur Harry, welcome back to my temporary home, a pleasure to see you as always" The Frenchman greeted him in an accent so thick it was difficult to understand him sometimes, offering Harry a glass of the red wine he was sipping.

"Bonjour my friend, the time we have waited for is finally here. The power to stop the Dark Lord is now ready. Please René how soon to gather your soldiers?" Harry asked pleasantly as he accepted the wine glass and sipped, sitting down at the table René was sitting at.

If René was surprised by this, he didn't show it he merely grinned and replied "That is great news my friend, I will have my soldiers ready by sunset and be at the rendezvous point an hour later" he raised his glass as Harry raised his "To victory?" René proposed the toast and Harry replied "To victory" tapping the glasses together and sipping again.

Harry was relieved; recently the Veela had been having some organisational problems after their best general had been killed in battle two weeks prior to today. He had feared maybe having to go in without them but at this he knew his fear was unjustified. René never made promises he could keep. He had their support.

Now he had two last stops before he headed out to join his army.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Harry had exited the chateau and then apparated to his next port of call. He stood now outside of a red telephone box and Harry stepped inside, magically expanding it so it could comfortably fit him and his goblin bodyguards who were silently following him. There were times when Harry almost forgot they were there.

Riding the lift down after identifying himself and his guards to the phone Harry walked into the atrium of the base of operations for the wizards and witches of Britain as well as muggle elements that had joined them in their crusade, the now defunct Ministry of Magic.

Inside there was a buzz of activity, people moving from section to section carrying so many different tasks, it became almost impossible to keep up with who was doing what. Aurors patrolling was constant as the danger of attack could be very real.

Harry was barely noticed by this paper pushing horde as he continued to walk through the bustling atrium. He was set on his destination, The War Room, the tactical base of operations for the wizarding community.

The war room was full of noise and people rapidly moving around just like the atrium, it was full of the human generals (both muggle and wizard alike) discussing different things like; battle plans, enemy movements, available units, readily available equipment and finally battle plans once or twice again.

Head of the organised chaos was the Wizarding Prime Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. The former auror was the only real choice for the job of the running of day to day Britain but only did half the work as Harry did the rest. The reason for this was most of the competent and light side ministry workers had been killed by Voldemort when he had attempted to take control of the ministry a few years prior. The head of the existing aurors (now the most effective and largest force that had ever been) Susan Bones was of course incapacitated (being in a magical coma), so her deputy Clarence Hughes was standing in representing their department. Barry Burton the S.T.A.R.S leader was also there with his second Chris Redfield to represent the muggle combatants working with the Army of Light. There were still some T-Virus monsters in the Dark Lord's Army being controlled by Albert Wesker, who had now mutated into a tyrant model. And besides having seen the Dark Lord's handy work first hand, their police instincts and human nature come into full effect and had demanded to remain in the fight.

Harry made his presence known by whistling loudly, causing the bustling and noise to cease.

He cleared his throat and began to speak "My follow wizards, muggles and witches, I have to report that my latest mission was a success, I have found a spell that can end our enemy once and for all. The time has come my friends to put an end to this madness"

He was met with certain scepticism but after explaining his plan and the events that had occurred in Gringotts, he was then met with approval so they readied the troops to join the rest of the army at the assembly point.

The south side of the mountain near Hogwarts.

'Voldemort' Harry thought 'Your time is coming to an end. But first I have to make one more visit'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry again travelled but to a closer place this time, only a short way into London from the Ministry.

_St Mungo's Hospital_

He entered the building after being scanned to verify his identity, they couldn't be too careful just in case someone tried to get in to start killing patients. The Auror detachment that was stationed there had once or twice been forced to defend the patients and staff from Death Eater raids. Thankfully the Death Eaters had never managed to get in, but now and again they decided to have a go at the hospital just for a laugh, torturing or murdering patients in their beds. Sick people Harry thought.

After being granted access he walked down to the special ward that the hospital had aside for his bond-mates after they had fallen into their cursed sleep. Everyone knew him by now and let him proceed in peace. His Goblin guards just waited outside, letting him have some privacy.

He arrived in the ward and just looked at the beautiful faces of the women he loved who filled the beds of the ward, unable to say anything or even touch them, he just stared. Wishing they were awake and safe again.

He then made an unbreakable vow silently

"You will soon awake my loves; I will make sure of it. And I will wipe the dark tosser who did this to you from the face of the Earth once and for all"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Battle Begins **

Harry left St Mungo's with fresh determination after his conscious vow. The possibility of peace and a normal life (well as normal as you can get with having nine wives and being the leader of the wizarding world) finally within his grasp. It filled him with hope and refuelled and stoked his inner fire which roared back to life, from its long depression and sadness.

He reunited with his Goblin bodyguards who had left him while he visited his bonded. Mates were very important to the goblins as they meant the closest feelings a male and a female could have outside the maternal and it meant offspring which of course meant the continuation of life.

Harry and bodyguards walked back the way they had come out of the hospital, leaving the area of apparition wards and transported themselves to the plains where the Army of Light or at least a good portion of it was assembling. The mountain shielded them from view and made it difficult for magical sensors that the Death Eaters had put up around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts to see just how large and powerful the Army was. Harry had no doubt that they would detect a force assembling there but the mountain would prevent them from seeing its size, until the attack began.

Harry's spies had reported that inside the castle and in the grounds there were 1785 Death Eaters and of course their master. In addition there were 100 werewolves that were still loyal to Greyback and Voldemort, 50 giants, 190 Dementors, 43 Lickers, 4 Nemisis model mutants and one Tyrant model (Wesker). Although they still patrolled the grounds occasionally, hit and run attacks from the Army of Light had proved staying outside to be dangerous. So the majority of the Dark Lord's army stayed inside the castle for its own protection.

As Harry looked out onto the fields were the army he had assembled, preparing themselves for battle. He'd only been in the hospital 4 hours visiting his wives, but his allies had been busy.

3490 Witches and Wizards, 546 Werewolves, 670 Veela, 780 Vampire warriors, 790 Goblin soldiers and 50 Muggle soldiers and S.T.A.R.S were meeting on this usually sparse and empty space.

Thought they hugely outnumbered the enemy and had better leaders, the enemy had a fortified castle and sensors which would detect their approach, not to mention that they did not know how much the interior of the castle had changed or if there were traps inside. The spies hadn't been able to get that information. Harry and the other generals knew they had to be decisive, creative and quick in their assault.

Harry walked into the camp and immediately as he passed, people stopped what they were doing and saluted to which he saluted back. In past he had always been uncomfortable with people staring at him and to an extent he still was but he had grown used to it or at least just ignore it.

The command tent was located at the centre of the field so Harry walked through the bustling field saluting to the troops as he passed so when he reached the tent his arm was starting to ache. Waiting for his arrival were the generals, King Baghook of the Goblins, Werewolf Alpha Fenrir Housgo, Vampire King Florez Tepes, René the French Veela chief, Wizarding Prime Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt and Barry Burton the S.T.A.R.S leader with his right hand man Chris Redfield.

They all greeted him with professional detachment, now focused on the pressing task, leaving professional friendships aside so not to cloud their judgement. They all gathered around the table that had been set up in the centre of the tent covered with maps and sheets, of reports on the defences of the stronghold, of profiles of Voldemort and his highest ranking Death Eaters and status reports on the army of light (its strength, how many members and so on).

They knew that most if not all of the secret passages had been blocked up to prevent people from using them to infiltrate the castle, the wards had been strengthened to stop apparition and portkeys even goblin and otherwise, the battlements fortified to resist invasion and the Forbidden Forest burned to the ground so no-one could use it to sneak up to the castle or hide if escaping.

The castle Harry had once considered a home was now a formidable fortress that was both intimidating and dangerous as the poor centaurs had found out when they had attacked the fortress in retaliation for their forest being burned down and paid for it with their lives. Only the foals and some females survived to be rescued after retreating from the castle being chased howling death eaters in their sick pleasure by the Army of Light's scouts. They had been relocated in the Ardennes Forest in France with the rest of their species that dwelled there. They had occasionally provided insight into the future when they could to help the army of light, saving it from making some big mistakes that would have been very costly. Their numbers being too few to actually join the fighting.

They had predicted victory for the army of light in this final battle and that had done the moral of the troops no end of good and that Harry was on the field of battle bolstered their courage and determination even more. Harry led the army to victory nearly every time when he was on the battlefield. He had suffered defeats too, but he learned from them and had become a legend in the eyes of the troops and even in the eyes of some of the death eaters as an untouchable knight that swept away evil. This was of course not true but it strengthened the troops so Harry let them have the warrior. He cut his way through the evil ones, never standing for injustice and never giving up. They all aspired to follow his example and be the best that they could be.

The generals and he decided that since they could not infiltrate the structure, they would use blasting curses to allow them to at least shake the enemy up a bit and try to draw them out of the castle and into battle. Voldemort was certainly insane enough to fall for it. With all of the defeats he and his forces had suffered and the severing of the link between him and Harry four months ago in an old ritual Harry had done the damage to the Dark Lord's already virtually nonexistent sanity to finally push him over the edge. He was still dangerous if not more so due to his instability but less able to judge a situation and come up with a good plan or figure out a trap when he saw one which was a definite positive point for their side.

That decided the army was gathered together facing a stage that had been set up to allow the troops to be addressed on mass by the generals an hour later. On the raised position Harry stood straight backed in his goblin steel body armour that he donned after the generals meeting had finished surrounded by his trusted advisors and allies to address the army he had assembled. They all turned towards him and became silent, allowing Harry to speak to a sonorous enhanced tone that betrayed nothing but a strong resolve in its owner's words.

"Today my friends, is day we have too long waited for, when we end the reign of terror that the megalomaniac and his band of cut throats have forced upon this great land and its great people. For now we finally have the means to end his miserable life.

Show no mercy; take no prisoners end the death eaters and other boot lickers you find. Today is the day when we will have our revenge and justice. Are you with me?"

The army punched the air crying out "YES"

Harry beamed but asked even louder "ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"YES SIR" they cried out louder still, cheering at the chance to avenge their loved ones and end the war.

"THEN LET'S DO IT!" Harry yelled stepping off stage and leading the army towards the castle for its final confrontation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, inside the castle…_

Voldemort sat on his throne brooding over the death of dream, he knew there was little chance of completing his glorious work now, they had him and his forces cornered and trapped as well as outnumbered. But he would not give his enemies an easy victory. He and his loyal death eaters would fight to the last man. In the end the so called "Army of Light" would lose so many lives that their victory would taste as bitter as defeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry marched his army over the mountain, none of them complaining as they were completely focused on their task. They marched within the their units shoulder to shoulder with the different species, all distrust and prejudice forgotten and marching with a discipline that they had learned other the past few years, no talking, no distractions, just focus on the task at hand.

Destroy the enemy.

Once the reached the perimeter of the school they began their attack. To start off a little light show to catch the Voldemort's attention. Harry raised his hands and pointed them in the direct of the castle and sent magical blue fire out wandlessly (the incendio spell but a thousand times more powerful and hotter).

Waves of electric blue flames surged out of his hands forming a mass of flames that hovered at his command twenty feet in front of him. The troops weren't surprised; they had seen him perform magic like this before.

Using Tai Chi movements he swirled the fire around like a puppet on a string before sending it a continuous beam into the dark fortress. The powerful flames hit the front door hitting it hard. It wasn't the force of impact that really was doing damage, but the heat of the fire which was burning away the door and with the concussive force causing the door to give way.

Allowing the flames to dissipate by releasing his magic support, he waited for the enemy to react.

And they did; the huge doorway soon gave way to fifty hunkering giants who charged directly at them.

So predictable, Harry thought, Shame on you Voldemort sending the brutes in first.

As planned the wizards and witches beside him dropped to their knees and those behind and those kneeling raised their wands and cast incendio.

A wall of orange flame burst clear from their lines directly at the charging horde, at such speed they couldn't even slow down as the fire hit them and they were quickly charbroiled.

The way now cleared of obstacles he and his troops marched into the castle before spreading out to carry out their different jobs. The werewolves headed towards the dungeons where their better hearing and sight would be of great use in the dark environment. The vampires headed to the first and second floors, the goblins headed to the third and fourth floors, the veela went to the fifth and sixth floors and the wizards and witches proceeded to the seventh floor and the towers. Meanwhile the S.T.A.R.S would head over to the now permanently open Chamber of Secrets where they would deal with the T-virus creatures under the cover of the vampires.

-----------------------------------------------

_With the Werewolves..._

The dark dungeons now reverted back to their original purpose of holding and torturing prisoners were as always cold and damp. Now though they had a sinister and repressing atmosphere, that made you unconsciously shiver.

Fenrir Housgo's senses were alert and waiting for any sign of trouble knowing that it only took a brief second before the enemy had you in their sights and a second later you were dead. Only the strongest survived the old law of the jungle that only the strongest survived was still relevant today.

He suddenly heard screams from the sentries that had proceeded ahead to check the way. He and his men rushed forward to be greeted by a most grizzly sight.

Fenrir Greyback tearing off a scout's wrist and bathing in the blood as the scout howled in pain as he slowly bled to dead. Housgo roared and tackled his evil uncle while his men rushed the injured scout to the medical tent that had been set up in the entrance hall.

"YOU ANIMAL GREYBACK! I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR ARM!" Housgo roared as he wrestled with his evil and insane uncle snapping his mouth trying to get at a major artery.

"You can try, you whelp! But I'll show you the true meaning of strength!" Greyback replied as he moved his head to try to get a better shot at his nephew's wrist. But it was a fatal mistake as Housgo's mouth managed to bite and rip Greyback's jugular. Blood sprayed from the ruptured artery as Greyback howled in pain dieing so quickly.

The rest of his men helped him up and they quickly secured the dungeons their mission complete.

----------------------------------------------

_With the Vampires…_

Crawling along ceilings and walls, shrouded in darkness the Vampires and their King moved silently through near black corridors, pulling the occasional patrolling Death Eater or Death Eaters into the shadows where they were quickly drained of blood or their bodies quickly broken in areas like the neck.

They had the advantage of the shadows and twilight to shroud their movements and catch the dark wizards by surprise and they were cutting them down like flies.

------------------------------------------------------

_With the S.T.A.R.S. …_

The S.T.A.R.S and Muggle detachment however were not doing as well. Out of the 50 soldiers and 30 S.T.A.R.S they had brought down to this accursed chamber 20 of the combined whole had been cut to pieces by the Lickers until they had managed to hit them with their anti-virus weapons.

The anti-virus weapons were rifles that fired a modified version of the anti-virus which not only annihilated the T-virus but itself like matter and anti-matter coming together, killing the creatures.

By the time they had cut down the all of the creatures, Barry himself shot down Wesker they had lost 47 people. But as someone once said you pay a heavy price for every victory, but it was the only way.

-------------------------------------------------------

_With the Goblins…_

Goblin General Griphook sent his men into the darkened floors of Hogwarts, cutting and slashing with their goblin iron swords and spears that had been enchanted to be able to deflect magic.

The floors of Hogwarts ran red with blood and the moans of injured men and women.

They went to take their own wounded to the medical station, while taking the captured and enemy wounded to the special tent outside. Where they would be shipped to the magical prison in Albania called Amatium. In ancient Atlantis it met Hell's Playground. Atlantis had been the first Wizarding civilisation in known history where the Star of the Ancients had been made. The great city had been destroyed by a great flood and the survivors had spread throughout the world forming the wizard societies that existed today.

----------------------------------------------------

_With the Veela…_

The Veela meanwhile were having a fire fight with a certain squad of pyromaniacs on their floors. Behind barricades both sides kept sending fire balls at each other.

René was building a blue fire ball that would have a better area of effect than the normal red.

Once he fired the orb the robes of the enemy caught fire and they fell out of cover allowing them to be hit with fire balls.

And their battle ended as they watched the Death Eaters burn, but these flames were only a taste of what they would encounter on the other side.

------------------------------------------------------------

_With the Wizards and Witches…_

"_EGO vadum dispel Obscurum_" Aurors yelled sending out golden copies of the vile Dementors that began battle with their evil counterparts. The spell was made up of the inner good in your heart and gave it a physical form as a defender. The spell was taught to them by Harry who had invented it as the perfect anti-Dementor spell. It could also restore the soul of any person who had received the Dementor's Kiss providing it was done within a week of the kiss.

They moved using the pure light spell to destroy the wraiths and clear any remaining Death Eaters.

Making the way for Harry

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_With Harry…_

Harry strode into the Great Hall, now Voldemort's throne room and stood twenty feet from the Dark Lord. There were no words only intent;

For one to kill the other

They fired spells at each other dodging and casting, locked in an unending stalemate. Curses, both lethal, non-lethal and charms to the same effect flew through the air, the intent of their castors to maim, kill or cause the maximum amount to the opponent.

Until Harry said the words that would end this adventure

But begin another

"_Numerus Ruina"_ Harry yelled. The ancient spell that meant; Total Destruction

Basically it destroyed everything body and soul.

And it did, it dissolved Voldemort in a flash of blinding light. Which kept expanding until it touched Harry and he faded away.

And miles away a ward of sleeping witches faded away too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's happened? Where have he and the girls gone?

I'm rubbish at battle scenes and I apologize

'You pay a heavy price for every victory, but it was the only way' is a modification of the speech Avery Brooks gave in Star Trek DS9. I just thought it sounded right

Just to say this is a multiple crossover story so it'll be awhile (about 5) before the main Star War bit. Harry is going to have a lot of wives through soul-bonds.

_**EGO vadum dispel Obscurum**_ is latin for _**I shall dispel the Darkness**_

_**Igneus Flamma**_ is latin for _**Burning Flame**_

_**Numerus Ruina**_ is latin for _**Total Destruction**_

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Getting reacquainted**

_Review Responses…_

_Murdrax_ – Glad to hear you like the story

_Cocoa Girl2_ – The answer to '_Did Harry and his girls die or just sent to another world?_' is answered sort of in this chapter. As for your other questions, I don't want to ruin the surprise. But you will find out his what's going on in this chapter, sort of

_In this an old friend returns and there is a bit of sex_

_I own nothing apart from the basic idea of the story. _

"____" Human Speech_

'_____' Thought_

_((____)) Telepathy_

- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -

Darkness gave way too light as Harry regained consciousness, only too be revealed to be the shining stars, twinkling in the velvet blue sky. The ground beneath him was hard and rough. He pulled himself up to sit, finding out to his shock that he didn't know where he was.

He was in what appeared to be in a forest clearing, surrounded by a mixture of oak and elm trees covered in green leaves.

'Hold on' Harry thought, 'that can't be right it's the middle of winter. All the leaves fell off in November. Must have been transported somewhere else' He knew this because having recovered the Resurrection Stone during the quest for the horcruxes, over the last few years had conversed with many different spirits. Like some of the greatest leaders in the UK's history like;

Winston Churchill who taught him how to keep people going during dark times like he had during World War 2

Queen Elizabeth the first who taught him how to watch people around him for even the most subtle signs of betray which had saved his bacon when Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas had attempted a coup to steal control of the Army of Light

Anne Boleyn who had taught him diplomacy which she had quite a knack for

William Wallace who had been very skilled in detecting and setting ambushes as well as turning battles where defeat was certain in victories, which of course in a war was vital

Merlin whose wisdom and knowledge had proved invaluable in the early days and difficult times

Godric Gryffindor who's insight into the pureblood supremacy belief after being close to Salazar Slytherin knew in the ins and outs served very well in anticipating the arrogant pureblood faction's moves

Rowena Ravenclaw where he had learned of the Star of the Ancients existence and he had helped her by releasing Helena Ravenclaw her daughter from her Earthly prison and letting her ascend so they could be together again

His mother Lily who had given him so much emotional support and kept him going for so long he couldn't even conceive of how much he owed her. He in turn though had helped her as he had found that his father had been such a cold hearted bastard. Just months after marrying her had had been having affairs with at least 3 different women. He had been trying to justify himself when Voldemort had arrived.

And even believe it or not Merope Gaunt, who despite being the mother to the devil incarnate was a pleasant woman who told him of a small catch of hidden Hogwarts artifacts that her family had hidden and kept for themselves.

Well each of them had said that when you're dead you know instantly that you are and are greeted by an angel or Saint Peter. He hadn't so he knew he wasn't dead.

So that just left one question.

Where the hell was he?

Then he was knocked at of his thoughts when he realised he was not alone. Around him lay a few female forms breathing almost silently in the night air.

Recognition shot through him at the glorious silk fire made hair that only one girl in whole world.

"GINNY" He cried out and dashed to her side. Eyes darting to each sleeping beauty confirming that each was one of his comatose wives still trapped in the grip of the magical sleep forced upon them by Voldemort.

Quickly he charged his hands with the antidote magic he had absorbed from the Star of Ancients and scattered it over their sleeping bodies, allowing it like dust to descend upon them, so they could breathe it in like air.

Slowly their eyes lids began to open, fluttering slightly as their eyes became used to light again. Their first thoughts were similar to Harry's

'Where they hell are we?'

The last thing they remembered they had been at the Ministry arranging for the Centaurs to be taken to the Ardennes in Mainland Europe to be with the rest of their people. Then they thought they must have blanked out and the next thing they know they wake up here.

After getting their bearings, their attention was drawn to the now standing figure in the centre of the clearing ahead of them. His green eyes burning like a cat in the dark yet in their depths were caring and love.

"Harry" Blaise screamed running towards her bonded. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs securely around his waist, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. This greeting was repeated with each of her bond sisters (once the one before them had let go of Harry of course) , their elation flowing through the bond. Memories Harry showed them through the bond explained to them what had happened to answer their questions.

They still didn't know where they where, but for now that didn't matter, they were together and that was all that mattered. Tomorrow they would try to find where they were. But for tonight they would rest and relax.

They needed shelter for night so Harry moved them to the side of the clearing. Around the clearing a few large rocks littered the ground, Harry extended his magic like tentacles around the stones and moved them to them centre of the open space. Then he sharpened his tentacles of magic into blades and cut down a few oak trees and moved them to the centre as well. He then reached into the atoms of the stones, woods and leaves and began to move the atoms around to rearrange them into the structure he wanted. A stone cabin, not too big but with enough room for all of them. The process took over twenty minutes of his complete concentration.

They stepped inside the stone house to find his work had gone right the way he had wanted. The cabin was walled and floored with smooth oak, a bedroom with a large bed with smooth, soft cotton linen, a stone stove with clean clay plates, a stone pool with warm, clean water filled by water vapour in the air and the cabin a pleasant warm via a heating charm.

Harry told the girls to have a bath and relax while he made something to eat. He conjured a set of ingredients and set to work on the stove. Conjuring was a great gift amongst magic folk, being able to convert magical energy into physical matter, like a radio converting electrical energy into sound. It required both precision and great magical ability and even then wizards and witches could study it their whole lives and still not be able to make so much as a tiny needle. Only the best witches and wizards could do it but never at such a young age or as flawlessly as Harry could. Their creations faded away hour or so, whereas Harry's creations lasted permanently or at least as long as they normally.

When they were all bathed and the food prepared they sat on the bed and eat the perfectly prepared food that Harry had made. He had made their favourite dishes to make them more comfortable. Harry was hardly thinking about the food though. The girls had only their white hospital gowns to wear and had decided to dispose of the plain white covering. This left their bodies completely exposed to Harry's eyes. He was despite his power, wisdom and knowledge a normal red-blooded human man. The sight of so many beautiful women naked was getting very aroused. He had disposed of his armour so he could get comfortable.

They noticed his particular state and they grinned slyly. Slowly Jill on all fours like a prowling panther slowly crept towards him, when she got within arms reach her hand snaked out and grabbed his manhood. He gasped in pleasure as she ran her hand along his long thick 9inch shaft as he was hit by raw over powering pleasure. No one like Jill could make him like this. She was dominant and loved to be the one in charge, and her hands alone could drive a man to heaven in pleasure and hell in frustration. Her small hand was now drawing her finger nails gently along his penis now fully erect.

Not that the other girls were in anyway submissive outside certain sexual acts, but Jill just had a quality to her that made you believe in her, follow her and just admire her. That was why Harry had made her the alpha of the group.

Jill licked her lips and pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him slowly snaking her hand down his chest before impaling herself him her back arching at her own pleasure as she started to move. His own hips rising to meet hers at a frenzied pace that soon had them hurtling into a blaze of pleasure.

After that it became a blur as Harry made love to each of his lovely ladies.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Harry and the women who gave him reason to live were dozing all spent and sated from their love making when a flash of light awoke them as a burning disk of flame ignited in midair a few feet from the bed, strangely didn't set fire to the oak ceiling, woke them with a start.

Out of the disk a shape came, flying out slowly of the swirling fire like a bullet from a gun slowed right down. Stopping a few feet from the bed and spreading wings the object formed into the shape of a familiar bird with red and gold plumage.

"FAWKES!" Harry cried in joy at seeing the glorious firebird that had disappeared the night of Dumbledore's murder.

The said firebird glided to the foot of the bed, not batting a red or gold eye lid at the nakedness or ruffled state of those within, and settled on the bed post.

((Hello young one, I see you and some of your bonded have finally arrived)) Fawkes said telepathically sending the words into their minds in the beautiful song voice that the bird used to lift the spirits of those around them.

"Putting aside your abrupt entrance Fawkes, these are my wives, my only wives and they are all here. What are you talking about?" Harry stated calmly tightening his arms around Jill and Hermione the closest girls to him while they drew the other girls into their arms, showing their unity.

Disregarding that last statement Fawkes began again

((I assume you realise that you were never meant to have a normal life)) Harry snorted, parents killed at one, 10 years of torture at the Dursleys, 6 years of death defying adventure at Hogwarts, a continental search for the Horcruxes, being the primary target of Voldemort, married to 10 beautiful, strong, smart women at once, of course he wasn't meant to have a normal life. But Fawkes continued as if he hadn't heard him.

((Well it is bigger than you think. Your true destiny starts with the destruction of Voldemort instead of ending. The fates have chosen you to be the Saviour of Worlds))

"Hold on there" Harry interrupted, angry with having to jump through the loops of fate again "What do you mean I have been chosen to be the Saviour of Worlds. I did my job when Voldemort was destroyed; all I want to do now is retirement and start a peaceful life with by loved ones. That's all Fawkes; I will not let anything get in the way of that"

((I'm not surprised to hear that Harry, under most circumstances we would have given you that life, but I'm afraid the choice is out of your hands. You're going to have to do this whether you like it or not. You know as well as I do that if you can help you generally will. The reason the fates chose you was because of all the realms of the multiverse you are the one with the best chance of success)) Fawkes put in sounding as calm and tranquil as a milk pond, despite Harry's annoyance.

Harry let out a sigh. 'Why me?' He thought to himself 'Why do I have to be the saviour all the time?' even though Fawkes had just explained. After a second or two of depression (who isn't a little depressed once and while) he sighed again and continued

"Very well Fawkes" Harry said resigned "What do I have to do?"

((Right then, since there's no more argument I'll tell you. There are five worlds we will send you too, where you will right the wrongs you can. Then once you have finished we will move you into the next. Starting with this world which will be your first challenge)) Fawkes said gladly ((Oh and by the way you will definitely need your bond mates help over this quest. And what I meant by saying 'some' of your bond mates are here, means that there will be more over the course of this journey, many more)) he finished with what might be described as a smug grin on his face.

"There's another reason why so many women are becoming bonded to me. Isn't there?" Harry asked with suspicion

((Maybe)) Fawkes said with a shrug and without further ado took flight and vanished into flames. Leaving a bunch of very confused people behind.

Dawn was coming, and with it, the beginning of an adventure bigger than any so them could have possibly imagined.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Sorry about the sex being rushed but I not very good at writing them so I thought best write a small one rather that a very long one that was just bad. There will be better scenes in the future I promise.

Jill Valentine is my favourite character in Resident Evil so I decided to put her in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Checking things out**

After a few hours of sleep, Harry and his girls got up and had a little breakfast of toast and tea (conjured by Harry) and they planned how they were going to do this job that had been forced on them.

Tonks was very quiet; she was worried about her son Teddy, before she'd thought that they were just in forest somewhere, where they could get back to London and begin a new life at peace. Now she learned that she was in another world and meant to save five separate universes. She was at the point of tears and a few were starting to escape her eyes. Despite the reassuring from the bond, she was still terrified that she would never see her son again.

Harry took her to one side and cradled her against his 6ft5 muscled form wrapped in his strong arms. Her body trembled and after a few seconds she let go and her tears just ran loose from her eyes. She just sobbed and sobbed until she ran out of tears and he just cradled her body, willing her to let it all out and letting his strength flow into her.

"I'm scared Harry. What…What if I never get to see him again? He just a baby…Who's going to take care of him? What if something awful happens to him?" She sobbed as more tears formed in her eyes and she clung tighter to him, as if afraid he would suddenly disappear and she would be left on her own.

"Tonks…it'll be ok. We'll get home, I promise and even then, do you think Andromeda and rest of our friends would just abandon him?" Harry said in a calm voice while stroking her head with his hand in the most gentle while tightening his grip of her.

A small unsteady smile came to her luscious lips and her eyes sparkled a little as she was a least partly reassured.

-----------------

Now the team decided what they were going to do. They were in a whole new, world, with its own problems. Problems that they had to solve. They had no reason to doubt the bird; it was common knowledge that as the ultimate of creature of light, a phoenix was incapable of lying. But they would be foolish to just rush in, they would need to get hold of some information. So they decided that they would scout around a bit, so they could get the lay of the land.

But even though they didn't know the fashions of this world, they were sure that white hospital gowns and Harry's black battle armour were going to cut it. They needed to blend in, so they could avoid being noticed until they were ready. They decided that muggle clothing was best.

For Harry that didn't pose a problem. His suit of armour came from the Potter Vaults at Gringotts. His ancestors had been, at least in one of their many professions armour makers. Not just any armour makers, but the best **magical** armour makers. They had made the armour that Merlin had used when confronting Morgain La Fay. Their armours were the best in the world. His own armour was the best they had ever made. Not only was it super light and flexible and highly spell resistant, but tear-resistant and bullet proof.

But it also had a special feature. Due to the special weave that it was made from, the armour had the ability to turn itself invisible and the wearer. Not only that but same weave that cloaked it could also shape shift itself into any clothing that the wearer wanted.

He decided on the outfit he wanted and the armour responded by turning itself into a black ensemble of a leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans and boots.

The girls unfortunately did not have this special armour, so they had to resort to good old fashioned transconfiguration. Harry was able to use wandless magic and through the bond the girls could mimic his abilities, but to a lesser extent.

Hermione made herself a plain blue t-shirt, with blue jeans and kitten heel shoes.

Ginny was more daring, she went for a tank top in green that was at least a couple of sizes too small so it left a generous amount of her ample cleavage on show. A short mini-skirt and boots with an inch heel also in green.

Susan's outfit on the other hand didn't leave a lot of skin on show. She teamed her blue cotton t-shirt with boots that gave her a much needed couple of inches to her short 5ft2 frame. The jacket and trousers were in blue leather that hugged her curvaceous shape well.

Fleur and Gabrielle looked like twins despite Gabby being several years younger. Veela after their maturity aged considerably slower than a regular human, so Gabby had caught up with Fleur when her maturity had hit. They played on their similar looks by picking similar outfits. They started with a tight golden t-shirt with a deep v-neck that left their generous bosoms creating a great amount of cleavage and left their stomachs exposed. Silver sweat pants clung to their long legs and golden coloured hair bands tied their long silver waterfall of hair back. To complete the outfit boots with high heels and therein lay the only difference. Fleur hand gold boots and Gabby had silver.

Narcissa favoured a much more conservative and professional outfit, a cream business suit with pencil skirt and sensible cream pumps.

Tonks decided to go with a biker look, with a black leather jacket, skull t-shirt, torn black jeans and leather boots, her hair its usual pink bob.

Luna chose to go with a yellow shirt, flowery skirt and trainers.

Pansy went for pink cotton t-shirt that was a size to big, and blue demin shorts that moulded to the shape of her fine ass and pink snickers to go with the t-shirt. Apart from the short, which were only comfortably well fitted, nothing was tight. When she was married to Draco, he had forced her into the most obscenely tight outfits to meet his high standards, so she would never wear anything tight, and certainly no high heels, she could still feel the blisters on her feet.

Bellatrix was definitely the most provocative in her dress. A shiny black corset top showed her tiny waist that you could span with your hand and left a huge amount of cleavage on show, but Harry knew her beautiful mounts were 34DD, he'd had them in his hands enough times to know. This was paired with possibly the world's smallest shorts that were tight around her hips and ended just past her thighs. A blazer top kept her arms warm but left open so her corset was still on show. Six inch stiletto heels finished off the outfit.

And finally Jill went for an outfit she worn most of time, a blue tube top, black mini-skirt and heeled boots. When Harry had asked her why she worn this outfit, she gave an off hand remark about it being her 'lucky outfit'.

Harry transported them to the forest edge and luckily for them there was a road that they followed to a nearby service station after a small walk. The sale signs were all in English and in American dollars so that told them that they were in the good old USA.

Then as they walked towards it and then a quick chill moved down their spines as a crash sounded.

You didn't need to be a genius to figure out something was wrong, so casting muffling spells on themselves they crept silently closer to small roadside building and peered in through the window and a sight met them that stopped them still.

About fifteen people were tied up next to the selves and gagged while a man in a green and yellow costume was choking a man who was the apparent shopkeeper demanding to know were the safe was.

The thing that froze them was not the scene, but what the man was choking the shopkeeper with. Not his hands but with one of four metal tentacles that were spouting out of his back, yet he was using them as if they were his own flesh and blood.

Knowing that this was most certainly not legal, Harry decided to act, the girls urged caution but they agreed. So they quickly decided on a plan of action.

'Right' Harry said mentally through the bond 'Angels, cast notice-me-not charms on yourselves and get those hostages out, Susan stay behind me and grab the shopkeeper when let's go, I'll distract the octopus'.

'Ok be careful darling' they thought back

The shopkeeper was now making gurgling noises as the metal tentacle tightened around his throat. Harry came up behind him and stopped a few metres away.

"Let him go" Harry growled his clothes reforming into the armour, anticipating the coming fight.

The tentacle man whirled around dropping the man in shock. He had never heard Harry creep up on him. His eyes met Harry's and that was all that Harry needed.

In the split second that their eyes connected, Harry unleashed his legilimency and rushed into the man's mind.

The mind had no defences to mental attack and his memories were easy to access. He downloaded his memories and knowledge for later analysis, and read his motives. He was short of money and on his way back to New York to destroy someone named Spider-man.

The shock of the man didn't last long as did Harry's mental attack. Dr Otto Octivus sent his metal arms towards Harry who leapt out of the way at the last second and drew some of his magic into his arms.

He focused the magic into blades that extended outward a couple of feet. He then leapt towards Dr Ock as he was known blocking the metal snakes as they lunged at him. This went on for a few minutes as Harry bought the girls the time they needed to get the hostages out. When the last few hostages were being pulled out by the girls, Harry became a little more offensive. He sharpened the blades to a point were they could cut through the tentacles and he slashed through them quickly.

Dr Ock screamed in pain as the metal separated like if one of his own hands had been severed and in a rage sent the sharp point at Narcissa's back. He hadn't seen her but he'd sent it vaguely away from himself and at odds of a million to one had sent it in Narcissa's direction.

In a moment of panic at the danger Narcissa was in, Harry reacted without thinking and sent the killing curse _Advada Kedavra_ at Ock.

The green light left his hands immediately and the magic blades vanished. The curse hit Dr Ock and sent him flying into a display of beer cans which fell on top of him.

_An hour later_…

Harry sat on a bench outside the station. The hostages had been freed and treated for any wounds they had. The shopkeeper had been most grateful for their help and even now was calling them heroes.

Harry never called himself a hero, nor did the girls call themselves heroes. Winston Churchill had once told him that the last person to call themselves a hero was the person themselves. True heroes never think of themselves as such, not properly and never feel like one.

For Harry this was very true. He saved lives, worlds and civilianisation, but his hands were dirty, covered in blood, even though physically they were clean.

But in this world it seemed there were heroes, like back in his world, they called themselves the Justice League until their deaths in an explosion on the watchtower space station. They had been real heroes.

In this world there were many different heroes too as well as villains.

'Maybe they were who we are to help?' Harry wondered

Then a magical disturbance came into to being before him and Harry immediately rose, his magic charged. Then out of the disturbance a figure came. That of a man, in strange clothing that resembled robes of a kind.

His voice was deep and intelligent "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry suspiciously replied "Yes"

The man's expression straight away lightened and he responded "Good meet you. I am Doctor Steven Strange, and I am here to help you"

----------------------------------

And that was chapter 5, was so busy preparing for Christmas, I couldn't find the time to write.

I tend to go into detail on the little details so I tried to put a bit of action in

So Harry's fought Doc Ock and met Dr Strange. So welcome to the world of Marvel Comics, Earth 616, that's the regular comic universe to all who don't know.

The girls chose their own dress and Harry knows that they only have eyes for him, so he doesn't get jealous; they know what they like, so they dress how they want. The other reason they dress the way they do is that it is easier to get help from a male, but they don't prostitute themselves, Harry would kill any man who tries it on with them and goes too far.

Just a hint. In this universe he will find new bonded, see if you can figure out who? And any suggestions you would like to make as to who, I will listen, but at least three, are already decided on.

So Harry shares his world with Justice League. Wonder how that figures into the story?

Please Review, I love to here from readers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Learning the score**

Harry and the girls were transported via mystic rift by the man calling himself Doctor Strange to a manor that just screamed magic. Harry had used his magic to scan Doctor Strange, The man's power was great but his aura suggested that he himself was good.

The manor was filled with strange artifacts and objects that thanks to their experience in their own world Harry and his girls didn't dare touch. They were led to a sitting room lit by gas lamps and stained glass windows. Shelves of books made it seem more like library than a sitting room but the room seemed pleasant enough.

Doctor Strange sat in a puffy armchair while Harry and the girls sat on two extending sofas that grew in size to accommodate the occupants. A man named Wong who judging from the way he deferred to Dr Strange was either an employee or student, possibly both asked them if the wanted anything to drink. But the dimension travellers were wary of taking a drink from someone who knew who they were when they were not from this dimension. So Harry conjured some tea for each of them.

"So down to business, quite frankly, how the hell do you know who we are when we're not from this universe?" Harry asked steady in his cool and revealing nothing of his worry and suspiciousness.

Dr Strange was taken aback a few seconds by Harry's abruptness, but quickly recovered. He'd faced down the likes of the Devil himself. He would not be intimidated by this young man. The aura that Harry projected was one of eternal coolness and reserve, not shaken by anything, confident but not overly so.

"We have a mutual friend, he has asked me to assist you in your mission" Dr Strange replied, regaining his cool demeanour.

"And just who is this friend exactly?" Narcissa annoyed that the two men's attempts to out spook or stare each other

"We don't know anyone from this dimension, so who do you mean?" Pansy jumping on the bandwagon, the suspensions of the group growing.

But then Luna realised the answer "Because this friend isn't from this universe are they?" Her bond sisters looked at her with surprised look and Harry grinned. Luna usually came up with an answer that may have come from out of the blue but was usually very close to the truth.

"Very good, Miss Lovegood was it?" Dr Strange asked, impressed at the girl's intuition "I believe you know him as Fawkes"

"So the Firebird came through, I was worried that he'd just leave us too find our own way" Gabby said relieved.

"Well then Dr Strange can you give us the low down on this world?" Harry asked redirecting the conversation back onto the necessary course.

"Yes straight down to business. This world is very unstable, always veering towards some kind of disaster. There are many…I think you refer to them as super villains, people who are just out for their own gain. Some are better than others but generally their near all rotten to the core"

"Yes on our world there were super heroes and villains" said Hermione

"Well Doctor Strange, what does your world do about these corrupt elements?" Blaise asked, being a pure blood the terms Superhero and super villain were strange to her

"We lock them up in prison, but sooner or later they get out through either through being released or escape and then return to their criminal activities" Doctor Strange said wearily. They all knew that tone. Some of the longest serving members of the Army of Light had had that tone. It came from fighting so long but getting nowhere.

"Well it seems to me that dealing with these super villains is the best place to start" Harry said taking charge "Doctor Strange would it be possible to stay here while I get a base set up?" he asked the elder sorcerer.

"Of course Mr Potter. If I can be of any help please don't be afraid to ask" Doctor Strange asked. Getting up and leaving with Wong, probably to give them a moment alone

----------------------------------------

"If the villains have been in prison more than once and are still causing trouble and steering the world towards disaster then they're who we need to deal with" Luna said

"True. But how? If prison doesn't work then what can we do" Narcissa asked laying her long legs over Harry's lap

Harry while stroking the smooth flesh of Narcissa's legs told them "We take them out. We carefully as to not cause additional trouble but we kill them one by one. Not anyone who the world needs though"

Shock was the biggest emotion in the bond "Isn't that a bit drastic?" asked Pansy

"Extreme I'll admit. But if these people are given so many chances and they don't change then what other choice is there? It sounds like Azkaban back home. Remember how the old ministry was?"

They all nodded even Jill who had seen the memories through the bond.

"We only kill the worse though the ones that are the most dangerous and certainly won't change" Harry said "We are not monsters. But if a few of the worse go, some of the others might take the hint and give up. Believe I don't like it anymore than you do. But we need to get things going. Now about our new base"

They discussed about setting up on an island of in a deserted building somewhere. But Harry had other ideas

"Girls, in the star there was something about dimension magic. Ways to make self contained dimensions within objects. If we made a self contained dimension within…say a trunk then we could bring it with us. Remember we leave this world after our business is finished here. So a portable base is a good idea"

The girls accessed the star through the bond. They all agreed it was a good idea and as it was a dimension they were making, it could be anything they wanted

-------------------------------------------

In the end a trunk was the choice they made. And they all contributed to it, designing the layout and adding what they thought they'd need.

Harry carved the wooden block, provided by Doc Strange into a beautiful wooden chest. With beautiful depictions of magical creatures like dragons, griffins, unicorns, phoenixes and centaurs upon it. Spells they put upon it made it indestructible, impossible to break into, ever lasting and so much more.

Then came the dimension magic. To ease the effort of creating a separate dimension they all worked on it. Hours of heavy and tiring spell work though paid off.

Inside was a world that was close to perfect. A whole world inside. Grassy plains, woods, white sandy beaches, snowy mountains and clear blue waters. All lit with a gentle sun that at night was replaced by a beautiful blue moon.

And at the centre a colossal palace complete with many towers made of brilliant white marble. Hundreds of bedrooms, a great hall, a mission control with large computer and holographic displays, training rooms, a massive library, fully equipped hospital, potions and chemistry lab, huge automated kitchen, many lavish bathrooms, galleries, storage rooms, lifts, wide open corridors, all fully furnished.

They even tuned it so that only Harry or a bonded could get in by apparition. They all also made special jewellery like a brooch or necklace that could bring the chest to them instantly.

Fawkes surprised them yet again by bringing all their things and equipment to them so that their rooms were soon made out the way they wanted.

They used the mystical items and knowledge of Doc Strange to plan their moves. They kept him in the dark about what they were planning though. They had a feeling he would try to stop them.

As they lay in their new home, sleeping in the comfortable beds, Harry thought back on something.

Fawkes said that many more bonded are to come. Every time a new bonded is added, we all get more powerful than ever. What will we be when were done?


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing in this story but the idea of it_

_Prepare to meet the first of the Marvel bonded _

**Chapter 7 –First Love**

Harry and the girls made it to New York early in the day, they spent most of the day sight seeing and just enjoying themselves. They saw Statue of Liberty and all the other sights, getting a few things for themselves with money Harry conjured.

Then came the night, the time to get to work, they had already decided on their first target based on information they gained from Dr Strange, he had been kept in the dark about what they were planning though. He might try to stop them and they really need to avoid a fight with the superheroes. They didn't want to fight on two fronts.

Their first target was a crime boss named the Kingpin, he was a well connect crime lord responsible for many nasty things and a regular menace to many superheroes, he had to go.

There was one very simple problem though; they didn't know where he was.

And that was rather a large problem

So they went to crime ridden areas of New York and interrogated criminals they caught doing their trade what ever that might be. Despite that though, they couldn't find a single criminal who knew where he was.

But on fourth night they found something else

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan Storm wandered the streets while she thought of where to go with her life. She had just divorced Reed Richards and left the Fantastic Four and wasn't sure of what to do.

She finally had enough of being second in Reed's life to his work. He was always in the lab and had forgotten their anniversary every year of their marriage. She accepted that his work was important to him but it seemed to the exclusion of all else, nothing else mattered, even her. To make matters worse Ben and Johnny kept treating her like some wilting violet like she couldn't handle herself. She was handled like fragile glass disregarding the fact that she was one of the most powerful superheroes in the world. She'd faced as much as they had but all she got from her team-mates was "Best stay back Susie, we'll handle this"

She was going around a corner when she saw a group of two girls one with a black bob and the other with startling red hair and a young man who was holding a man's head to fix his glaze on the restrained man's eyes and then dropped him when the trapped man fainted. He said some words to the girls and started walking off.

Susan crossed the street yelling "Hey Hey" the three unknown people stopped and turned to face her while she checked the man they held. He was unconscious but otherwise had no marks that she could see

"What have you done to him?" she asked angrily as the three walked back towards her

"Nothing, just asking some questions" Harry said putting on a New York accent and placed his hands into the pocket of his coat and quickly conjured a fake I.D. He pulled it out and showed her a copy of an F.B.I badge "Detective Harris Pearson, Detectives Gillian Valenti and Sally McKenzie F.B.I we are looking into a possible murder"

Susan was no expert but there was something off about this "Susan Storm. You can't just rough someone up you know" and she extended her hand to shake his.

Harry slid his hand into hers and the spark happened.

He called it a spark because it felt a bit like an electric shock. It was the feeling that came with the bond accepting a new member.

Susan gasped and Harry quickly transported them all away quickly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all reappeared and Jill and Susan left quickly to tell the other girls that they had a new bond sister even though they would probably know already while Harry got her up to speed. Susan was pulled into Harry's arms and flush against his body. She could feel the hardened muscles of his chest and her sapphire blue eyes met his burning emerald green ones. They held so much power and strength she could only stare, but eventually she managed to speak

"Where am-" but she never finished her question because Harry's mouth crashed down on wide soft one and alien feelings of warmth and love flowed through her from somewhere. It was too good of a feeling and she gave in. Her tongue met Harry's and began to battle his for dominance, putting her arms around his neck and pulling them closer. All thought was gone.

Their clothes were banished by Harry who lifted her in his arms and carried to the waiting bed in his room where he had transported them too, all the while kissing her and lowered her onto the bed.

Susan felt desire burning in her lower regions and stomach, the way he made her feel, like she was in heaven.

Harry took his mouth off of hers but he began kiss his way down her neck, finding a sensitive spot on her shoulder and sucked it gently sending quivers through her body. After awhile he slid further down and while one hand was gently massaging her right breast his mouth was suckling her left, massaging with his tongue. Then he swapped fleshy mounds

He soon was between her legs after worshiping her flat stomach and was massaging her clit sending into an almost orgasm and she really wanted to come.

He felt her want and replaced his tongue with his nine inch rod filling her to the full; Susan had never had someone so big inside her before, Reed was a little one the small side but still a respectable size.

He was soon pumping in and out of her. He felt his orgasm coming but fought it so she could have hers first and soon she came and soon she called out "OH MY GOD!" He soon came and he collapsed.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms and they finally fell into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke first and studied their new bonded. She was a true golden haired blond, good curves and a generous mouth. He felt her personality through the bond, he saw her life, her mother, her father, brother and her ex-husband and her old team. He grew angry at the stupid man for ignoring her.

'Well not anymore' Harry decided 'I'll always value her and she will never be ignored' and he wrapped his arms more securely around her but not very tight enough to make her uncomfortable.

Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and she grinned.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing in this story but the concept of it; except for the concept of being healthy (see below note)_

_Mentions of sex and Femslash_

_Thanks to Carolwim for the concept of being 'healthy' from their great story The power of the elemental. _

'_bond speak'_

**Chapter 8 – First Target**

Harry got up a few hours later and conjured their clothes back. He took great pleasure in the sleepy smile on Susan's face. He wanted all his bond partners to be happy and know that he loved them. The bond allowed them to see each others memories, so although he had only known her a few hours, he knew her as well as if he'd known her whole life.

Another feature of the bond, or rather its nature was that of a hive mind. All the people's minds joined to it acted together as one. Combining their brain power, imagination, learning, knowledge, determination and many other things, they were a collective super genius, coming up with ideas that would take other people thousands of years.

They still maintained their individual identity though.

He took a moment to watch Susan. She was an angel in her sleep, a picture of beauty and innocence. The bond's magic was already working its way through her body and correcting any physical flaws. The magic would cure those within the bond of any physical flaws they might have. You see over the course of a person's life from the moment their born, their body is affected by life, they are in an unhealthy environment, they eat unhealthy foods, and other things that affect them physically and affect their bodies. The bond restored their bodies to what they would have been if they been had a perfectly healthy lifestyle, which in any world is impossible. This was how Harry had gone from a 5ft 7 skinny young boy to a 6 ft 5 muscle bound man. It had also corrected his eye sight, cured the malnourishment and scars from his years of abuse at the Dursleys. The same was said of Bellatrix, Narcissa and Pansy from the abuse of their former boyfriends and spouses and grew into healthy curves rather than a size one as their partners had believed they should look. They had a perfect immune system so they would never get sick and would have at least 50 or 60 years extra added onto their lifespan. They all required exercise to burn off excess energy but with a whole world to use inside the trunk that wasn't a problem.

And the fact that Susan had already been a picture of great beauty, allowed her to become even more stunning if possible. Susan's skin had glow to it, her body was growing a bit taller, her bosom swelled in size, her legs lengthened, her curves became more luscious, her hair became a beautiful simmering waterfall of sunlight and she looked physically younger, like she was just entering her twenties like Harry rather than a grown woman.

He made her breakfast in the kitchen and brought it to her, to find she was waking with a yawn and cat like stretch while sitting up. She looked at him and a smile came upon her face.

"Morning tiger" she said huskily and he gave her deep kiss while placing the tray in her lap, where after breaking the kiss she settled down to eat and he shared the memories of what had happened so far to get up her up to speed. When she learned of where they came from, what happened there, how they came to be here and what they were meant to do. It saved time, and while Sue understood what they where here to do she disagreed with the methods

"I know their bad people, but if we kill, we're no better than them" she argued, she stuck to the values that had guided her since she'd become a super hero.

"We're not as bad as them. Because what we do is to make the world better, to make it safer." He answered simply

She was quiet. While still holding to her values, she saw the logic and wisdom of his words.

Then Luna, Ginny and Pansy came in eager to see their new partner, clad only in see through negligees and Harry grinned.

Vanishing his own clothes, Harry said huskily

"Now, where were we?"

Susan's only response was for a wide grin to form on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hours after the love fest, where the girls and Harry had thoroughly 'initiated' their new member, the girls were either sleeping or relaxing in the truck world, while he and Jill went out to look for leads.

They walked the streets looking for a criminal, in a city like New York it wasn't hard to find one, or at least someone involved in something illicit. What they managed to find that night as the link they needed.

It was a pimp in purple leopard skin jacket, matching trousers and hat, yellow shirt and heeled shoes. He was dragging a scantily dressed girl of no more than 16 by the long blond hair to his car where he threw her in the gutter and started calling her a stupid whore.

Reacting immediately Harry and Jill ran to the scene, Harry grabbed the pimp and punched his lights out while Jill took the sobbing girl in her arms and whispered soothing words in her ear, rocking her gently. Harry quickly, pulled the unconscious pimp's eyes open and used legilimency.

He saw a life on the streets as a drug dealer and gang member, becoming pimp, beating the women unfortunate enough to fall into the business, and his meetings with his boss the Kingpin.

At last, Harry thought, the current whereabouts. But first, his sense of compassion coming to prominence was helping this girl and those like her. He downloaded all the information from the pimp, Gang Banger as he liked to be called and removed his wallet. Inside was over a thousand dollars in unmarked bills and dozens of credits cards. He then cast used a heart attack curse to stop the man's heart and kill him, so the authorities would think he'd had an actual heart attack.

He side apparated the girl that he knew was called Alice, Jill and himself to a bank where using the cards and codes he'd removed from the pimp's mind to remove all money and place it into cases, having to go to several banks for the full amount but still getting it all.

He went to the girl and peered into her eyes and gently read her mind, a happy time growing up on a ranch in Texas, mum and dad and brothers and sisters loving her, high grades in school, dozens of friends, and being so excited about coming to New York on a trip having won a competition, being drugged by the pimp, him using that addition to force her to work for him, contracting AIDS, and scaring away a customer which was why the pimp was beating her.

Harry warmed up his healing magic and placed his hands on the girl's stomach and forehead and let it flow. The malnourished body regained its healthy glow, curing the horrible diseases in her body, cleaning the body clean of dirt or other things and finally he turned her skimpy clothes into loose cotton trousers, t-shirt and trainers, she was so shocked she couldn't speak or move but Harry whispered to her

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Your going home, and you will never have to remember this horrible business" he said, placing a mild sleeping spell on her sending her into the land of dreams, where he removed her memory of the last few months.

Entrusting her to Jill who apparated her to the ranch, which he'd learnt the location of from her mind so she could go home, he sent the cases of money to the trunk world for later, when he'd put them to good use. And then a few minutes later Jill returned giving him a great hug

"That was a kind thing you just did. Saving that girl. I've seen the lives the girl's have to live" she said while he wrapped his arms around her, while he summoned some of the girls mentally.

A few seconds later, Hermione, Ginny, Bellatrix, Susan B (Susan Bones) and Luna appeared.

"Right" he said breaking his embrace with Jill to look at them all "We now know where Kingpin is, so we go get him, tonight"

They nodded and all apparated to the base of the man they were hunting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group reappeared just outside of a huge tower block in the business district. They walked inside casting invisibility spells on them so they could walk through the building unhindered. The invisibility spell prevented them from being seen by either the naked eye or technological means. It blocked body heat emissions so infrared could pick them up and by using the bond they could communicate. But as they were all joined by the bond they could still see each other.

'_Use the bond, that way we can't be heard' _Hermione said they all just nodded

They used the stairs and cast soundless charms on their feet so that they were silent as the climbing the many floors to the top. The stamina they gained from their greater than normal health allowed them to not get too tired as they climbed at least 79 floors.

They walked into a grand office with statues made of gold of a tall overweigh man with a bald head

'_Vain do you think' _Ginny said

At the end of the room, the man that the statues were based on sat behind a huge desk using a holography interface to and a keyboard. They decloaked and walked forward.

Kingpin didn't even bat an eye lid but got to his feet, many guards appeared at his side.

"You've really got to remember to look for CCTV cameras like those outside the building. Now guards" he said and with that the guards opened fire with their rifles, sending bullets streaking towards them.

Harry and the girls cast their shield charms that blocked the bullets and went into action. Casting deadly spells as they dived over the room to avoid further fire, but they had a trait that came from Luna's ability as a seer, to instinctively feel something before it happens, so that if they were about to hit, they dodge it instinctively, so they easily avoid the bullets.

More and more guards fell while Kingpin made for a concealed door which was suddenly blocked by a magic barrier he turned around to see Harry staring at him from a few feet away and before his eyes locked on the emerald ones of Harry, another fell into place separating them from the rest.

As soon as they did, Kingpin felt as if someone had split his head open, Harry was using his legilimency to rip all the information and memories from the large man's mind and as soon as Harry was done, he cast the killing curse and ended the crime lord's life.

The girls had dealt with the guards and thanks to the level being sound proof to the rest of the building so that business could not be over heard (knowledge they had absorbed from the vile man's mind) no one would know for hours…maybe even days given that Kingpin would never allow anyone into his inner sanctum.

Chastising himself for their carelessness "We should have been more careful, next time we might actually lose someone" and they nodded, they'd been too reckless, to eager to get going. A mistake they wouldn't make again.

Harry conjured some data storage cores from Susan's intellect and knowledge of technology they interfaced them with Kingpin's computer database using the passwords they'd gotten from his mind to bypass the security and firewalls.

While the data was being transferred, he and Susan B and Susan S who had just apparated in went to the wall behind the Kingpin's desk. Harry placed his hand on the wall and dissolved it with his magic, to reveal a massive vault door. He then found the code panel on the centre of the door and entered the code.

The door opened and inside was the personal collection of the Kingpin.

A treasure room with many objects of such rarity of value that they were priceless; the jewellery of both Cleopatra and Nefertari brilliantly preserved, the arms of the Venus de Milo, the real Mona Lisa (replaced with a fake), piles of gold from the confiscated loot taken by the Japanese during the second world war, several Fabergé eggs, hundreds of jewels, and many other pieces of treasure.

But not just old relics or precious stones or metals, but high tech equipment like energy rifles and other gear.

But the most important was an Iron Man suit, a full up to date Iron Man suit of armour. The Kingpin's men had stolen it from Stark Tower during the time when symbiotes had invaded the city and the tower had been abandoned.

Quickly working they took everything to the trunk world and all apparated away

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the assault on the Kingpin was taking place the other girls were going to each of the other prostitutes that Carl had, some were normal people like Alice, and others had been forced into this by their own circumstances. Either way they needed help, so the group went to them, cured them of any ills they had, erasing their memories and giving them new memories, a few thousand dollars (taken from Carl) to get them out of New York and a new life. It was long and tiring work, but rewarding knowing that these women were getting another chance at life. It was easy to come up with a lie to fit each girl and a cover story of her employer dieing and leaving her with no reference so they moved elsewhere to try their luck, Fictional firms and jobs which didn't exist and because of their combined attention to detail leaving the lies watertight and no room for the truth to bleed through.

When they finished they all returned to base and revelled in a long sleep, safe in the knowledge that they'd done good tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group slept for a solid day and went about relaxing for a few hours before they started to analyse what they had gained. The treasure was now stored in a storage room, while the tech was in the workshop for study.

Susan S meanwhile was sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Harry walked to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I can see the importance of what we're doing" Harry noticed the use of 'we're' so at least she was accepting she was one of them "But I don't think I'm up to this" she finished sullenly.

Harry had an idea "Susan would you like to come on a date with me?"

Susan looked a bit surprised "But we're married in a sense already. What's the point?"

Harry pulled her to her feet and said "The point is that you need cheering up and I believe you need so time between just us. So what do you say, my lady, would you do the honour of being my date this evening?" he asked giving a bow

She giggled and gave a curtsy "It would be my pleasure good sir" and taking his arm they apparated back to New York

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the movies and saw the latest film, a comedy and laughed themselves silly. Then they went to have dinner in a café outside near Four Freedoms Plaza.

"Thanks for this" Susan said at ease again, finding happiness in the simplicity of a film then dinner, instead of something elaborate.

"No problem" Harry said taking her smaller hands in his, leaning across the table to give her a kiss that she returned. They broke and sat just chatting with the only people around a distance away enough for them to talk without being overheard

"So if this bond joins us all, how come you can't use my invisibility and force fields? I can use magic" Susan asked, she still hadn't got used to accessing the group knowledge

"Because their unique to your own DNA, whereas the magic flows through the bond into you" Harry said smiling while still holding her soft hands.

Susan nodded smiling, accepting the answer and brought his hands to her face were he gently stroked one side with finger which she caught and sucked on with her mouth gently.

"What will you do with the money?" she asked after releasing his finger from her luscious mouth

"We've already given all the money that the pimp had to those girls; they can start new lives, free of the taint that that man forced on them, divided equally of course. And as for that money we took from the Kingpin, using knowledge we got from his mind of his $27 Billion dollars, $8 billion go to the X-men so they can keep up their efforts to support young mutants, $1 billion to Spiderman who we got from your knowledge so he can live a life without the struggle to balance work, heroing and home life, and the remaining $18 billion divided amongst charities. With the miracle of online banking it was very easy" Harry told her

She beamed at the good use of the money and gave him another kiss.

But their peace would be interrupted because at that moment, Reed Richards walked into the plaza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A cliff-hanger, what going to happen?_

_A reference to Web of Shadows here. Some of it is inaccurate but this is a fanfiction_

_The process of reprogramming the prostitutes is straight forward for them because they have the combined power and brain power of all the bond members to call on_

_A note to those who might be confused, that last supposed update was a bit of editing to Chapter 7_

_The crew seem at ease with this because they were hardened in situation by the war were they seen much worse. _

_Susan is doubting herself because to do the things their doing and the mission ahead of them, saving entire universes, having to leave her old one behind, is a big thing, to have to accept_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Another feature of being 'Healthy' thank your Carolwim_

_((Bond Speak))_

_Edited 23/05/09_

**Chapter 9 – Confrontations **

Reed Richards was going out to lunch with Johnny and Ben; they'd ganged up on him and made him take a break from his work in the lab.

He was waiting for Susan to return, he knew that she loved him, so he knew she'd be back. Love was an emotional attachment and one that he simulated for her benefit. Love didn't exist; it was all a concoction of chemical reactions in the brain. But she believed in it and it kept her at his side.

Then when the three superheroes came into the Four Freedoms Plaza and went to a café there they saw somebody they all knew very well.

It was Susan!

She looked different but it was definitely Susan.

She had been beautiful before but now she was breathtaking; her hair was now shimmering gold down to her very round and firm looking ass, the jean shorts she was wearing clung to her hips but stopped just below her glorious thighs and her crossed legs that looked like that went on for miles to her fine ankles clad in heeled sandals, her skin was almost glowing and free of blemishes (absolutely perfect skin, Reed noticed), a tight t-shirt with a deep V that showed a lot of cleavage and a bosom that Reed knew was bigger that it had been before with her toned and flat stomach on display. It had gone from a respectable B cup to at least a Double D. The t-shirt and shorts hugged her figure that was full of luscious curves. Her face was what had given her away; she still had her brilliant cheek bones and luscious mouth but her face looked softer. All in all she looked much younger, like she was in her late teens than a mature woman. Her beauty could easily allow her to be one of the most beautiful models ever.

And she was with a young man and that got Reed to feel something akin to jealousy (he certainly didn't like feeling emotion, it messed up thinking and slowed progress) run through him.

Susan belonged to him, no other man.

The young man in question looked to be no older than twenty, but he didn't in any way inferior. He was at least 6ft 5, with a clear muscularity. He to had almost glowing skin without a blemish and short black hair, his face was defined with a strong bone structure and his eyes were a burning emerald that were intense and filled with an underlying power that made you back off. This man was not to be messed with.

But Reed had faced down some big bad things in his time and was not intimidated

"Susie!" Ben said in his human form. A month ago his mutation had evolved to the point where he could switch it on and off, he and Alicia who was with them for a bit of lunch was considering starting a family. Susan had tried to convince Reed to try for children but he said he didn't want to bring infants into their dangerous world. In reality though, he didn't want the distraction. He only married to Susan to prevent her falling into Namor or Doom's hands and using her powers against the Fantastic team or rather himself. She would have no doubt have fallen for their declarations of love.

Which anyone would realise meant that he didn't know her very well.

Johnny had been waiting for Susan to return as well and couldn't believe she was already with another man. He knew that she loved Reed dearly even if he didn't always show her the same affection. He was upset that his relationship with Crystal had come to nothing. For the reason the Crystal had been the most beautiful woman he'd ever meant and would have made a good trophy wife and the fact she was great in bed helped. He was still shallow in regards to women but he didn't mean to cause harm.

The three men and one woman who had to be guided by Ben marched across the plaza to where the two were sitting.

Harry noticed them first and through his eyes Susan saw to. They rose to their feet and turned to face the approaching group and the people around them abruptly stopping what they were doing to watch this spectacle. The divorce between Reed and Sue had been highly publicised given the high publicity that the Fantastic Four attracted and people had never expected that the apparent loving couple would spilt.

Now they saw her dating someone else and her ex crashing her date they knew this would only end with trouble.

Reed started his angry declaration "Susan, what are you doing? We've only been divorced a week and your already dating someone! You're coming home right now" He said extending his arm only to be blocked by her force field.

Susan, riled at his arrogance started going angry back "Reed you and I and done. Finished! Finite! Who I date, is my concern alone! Now go away!"

"Reed Richards I presume" Harry asked coming to Susan's side

"Yes" Reed fumed "What are you doing with my wife!"

A dark look came upon Harry "She's divorced and free to do what she wants to do" and he turned to Susan "Let's go" but then Harry hesitated and looked at Alicia and before Reed, Ben or Johnny could do anything he moved over to the blind woman and placed his hand over her eyes and his hand glowed, then he withdrew it and he and Susan vanished.

Alicia blinked a couple of times and then said after leaping into Ben's arms

"I can see! Oh BEN I CAN SEE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Trunk world while Susan went to blow off some steam in the newly added training room (much like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts) Harry went to see Hermione and Pansy in Pansy's room, the two girls had developed a good friendship after Pansy's defection, combined in their love of learning. Pansy despite her earlier image as a Draco's groupie loved to expand her knowledge and out of sight of others, especially Draco who would have been horrified at the thought of his future wife being smarter than he was (which no disrespect to Pansy wasn't much of an achievement) would spent long hours reading huge tombs.

He found the two not discussing tombs but swapping fluids, stark naked and in a 69 position. They stopped when he came in and smiled, he grinned back, stripped off his clothes and joined them.

After a couple of hours involving some very X-rated positions and acts the three lay on the bed covered by sheets with Hermione and Pansy resting their heads on Harry's chest.

Being healthy like they were had a plus or a minus depending on your viewpoint. All their urges were magnified a hundred fold. But that didn't much matter to them as they were in a multiple marriage.

"What was in the letter that you sent to the X-men?" Hermione asked as Harry had sent an unsigned letter to the mutant superhero team, not wanting to pry into Harry's mind. Even given the way they were married it was still good to allow some privacy.

"Something in Kingpin's mind about 'Weapon X', a program that kidnaps the mutants from this dimension, experiment on them and then uses them. Kingpin acted as one of its fundraisers and his men act as one of its kidnap group. In return he gets a cut of their profits and favours when he needs something done. They've set up a new base, so I just passed on the information anomalously to the X-men to let them deal with it" Harry sent absentmindedly as he stroked Pansy's hair and ran his other hand up Hermione's side.

"Some people are sick aren't they?" Pansy asked and she pressed herself harder against Harry and with a grin reached her hand under the cover where his crown jewels were and took his manhood in her hand, and squeezed it in time with each heartbeat, taunting him with a technique she learned from Jill. "What will the effect be of us killing the king of crime in New York?" she asked with a sly grin, knowing she was tormenting him

"With the controlling figure dead, the lieutenants and lowers will start fighting amongst themselves for the top spot. And while they fight the police can have the chance to regroup and without the Kingpin's genius and skills, they'll be much easier to tackle" he groaned out as he spun round pulling Pansy underneath him and speared her womanhood with his engorged manhood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed in the world of the trunk and Harry and the girls started to plan their next attack. In the briefing room they crowded around the holography display which was showing the image of a man with a white tuxedo and orange Hawaii shirt teamed with a huge bow tie that was identical to the shirt.

"Arcade, the creator of Murderworld; A theme park styled slaughter house where victims are taken and killed in some horrible ways. There are multiple complexes around the world and he controls them all. He works for money and takes great pleasure in killing and torture; a deranged mad man" Harry paused for a moment before continuing

"My lovely ladies he is our next target. We now know that he is in a Murderworld facility in Central Europe which we learned from the Kingpin's mind and his database"

"These facilities are lethal and nothing is as it seems so when we get there, stay together and trust nothing" Bellatrix said taking over "One more thing, if we're lucky we'll catch him off guard and that no-one is there. But if the facility is active and there are people in side, our priority is to get them out but importantly is get Arcade and read his mind. Once he's dead and we find where his facilities are we can shut them down permanently."

Susan took over "Please do not underestimate Arcade or Murderworld, many people have died in those places and most heroes barely escape with their lives. Arcade is a psychopath that we stop at nothing to kill and maim and laugh while doing it"

They all nodded and apparated out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving inside the facility they found to their dismay that it was powered up and working. That meant Arcade had started a game so some poor souls were trapped here scared for their lives.

So the team of Harry, Bellatrix, Jill, Susan S, Hermione, Luna and Tonks went into the crazy theme park and started getting blasted at weird clown robots that looked like something out of a horror movie and that they in turn blasted with curses.

A voice sounded over the Sound System "Well who we have here? I don't know who you are but WELCOME TO MURDERWORLD a place of fun, laughter and decapitation" who they guessed was Arcade who was now laughing an insane laugh.

"Well ladies and gentleman let's see if you can find me" Arcade's voice said again and the sound of his voice was replaced with the most annoying circus theme noise you could imagine and then dozens of clown droids cam pouring in.

Blasting them the party moved through the base and dodging flying circular saws, acid spraying flowers or in dropping from door ways in buckets, jack in the boxes with guns and other absurdly lethal devices.

After dodging bursts of green fire coming from large fake flowers they arrived in a large circus top style arena where they found a group of women fighting for their lives against a giant robot and hundreds of clown droids. Seeing the target inside the giant robot and those women in trouble they immediately leaped into action, firing blast curses.

While the strange women seemed surprised by their presence they were grateful of the help. The leader of the women, a red headed woman sent a mental probe at him but he deflected it. She was surprised; he could tell by the look on her face but now was not the time.

_((Harry. Give me a launch))_ Bellatrix said through the bond and Harry sent a wave of magic at her that sent her right at the glass that protected Arcade from the other side of the room.

In slow motion the scene played out, Bellatrix locked her eyes with Arcade and ripped information and memories from his mind and then she vanished the toughened glass that protected his body.

Then once the glass disappeared she said a blast of green energy at Arcade and apparated back to the other side of the room.

The green curse slammed into Arcade and he dropped dead, like a doll.

The droids at the death of their master fell silent and still.

The silence in the room was broken only by the heavy breathing of the people within it. Now Harry noticed there were two red heads but one looked older than the other, but the elder red head came to talk to him, while Harry's girls went to check on the others some of whom where injured.

Then the moment Harry went to touch the startling red head and the other girls touched the other strange women the spark of the bond happened, absorbing the women into the bond.

But then something very strange happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the members of the bond, including both the new and the ones in trunk world were each enveloped in a golden cocoon and emerged after a couple of minutes.

But they were changed.

The bond had found a very special trait amongst the newly bonded women. They were Jean Grey, Rachel Grey, Sage and Rogue from the X-men with Crystal of the Inhumans. Rogue's power to absorb abilities from others had interacted with the bond and the bond had changed it and absorbed it into the bond and then changed it. Now the ability allowed all the bond members to use the powers and abilities of their bond mates. Those things were now in their own DNA.

Susan's invisibility and force fields, Tonks' metamorphic skills, Jean and Rachel's telepathy and telekinesis, Sage's genetic sight and computer mind, and Crystal's elemental powers were all a part of each bond member.

After setting the place to blow and downloading the database, the girls and Harry left to enjoy an evening of 'getting to know one another'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there is were Reed and Sue's relationship changed, he won't let her have children, so no Franklin and Valeria to reinforce their marriage or help teach Reed about how great love is_

_Reed is not a bad man but too logical and focused on science_

_In one issue of Fantastic Four comic there was a prediction made by Franklin Richards that Ben would one day be able to control his powers and by Fantastic Four: The End_

_The sex scenes aren't very graphic because I don't want to remove the story_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Marvel Comics or Harry Potter or any of the characters within_

_Thank you all who reviewed I always like to hear new ideas _

**Chapter 10 – Mass strike **

_A week after the death of Arcade…_

In a misty barren area of China were the hills could be barely seen through the mist there stood a great palace. This area was known as the Valley of Spirits, no one came here because of fear, fear of the Mandarin.

The palace was a traditional Chinese palace with sloping roofs and dragon status, beautiful pillars of coloured stone. The interior of the palace was no less elaborate, with golden coloured statues of dragons, beautiful cravings of traditional Chinese images from their folklore. The palace was guarded by robots fanatically loyal to their master.

The sole human inhabitant of the palace and the robot's master/creator was a supervillian known as the Mandarin, a tall thin Asian man with a long black beard tapered to a point clad in flowing grand robes of green embroiled with gold patterns of dragons. He was a genius in technology and from a crashed starship of an alien race he had discovered in the Valley where his palace now stood, he had created ten rings which he could use to any end he desired.

It made him a very dangerous opponent.

The old man sat on his throne in the centre of his palace which was elevated on a platform allowing him to look down on his robotic subjects. He was preparing to put his latest scheme into action. He was almost giddy with anticipation.

He had kidnapped Namorita of Atlantis while she had been acting as a liaison in New York from Atlantis to the United Nations and was going to hold her hostage, demanding the artifacts from its catacombs; he hoped that some might pocess secrets he could use to his advantage. Maybe even contribute to the inevitable defeat of his nemesis Iron Man, a day he was longing for.

Iron Man, the name made the Mandarin's blood boil; so many of his brilliant schemes ruined by the scrap wearing goody goody. His Ultimo Battle Android and all the models that followed it, the best robot designs ever invented, his pride and joy, reduced to scrap metal by the iron wearing twit.

Well not this time, he had Namorita hostage and Namor wouldn't dare attack while his cousin was in danger and Iron Man was away on a mission with the Avengers.

But he believed that someone would try to rescue the kidnapped royal. As soon enough there was suddenly to the left of his throne room he saw something move in shadows near a pot at the end of the room, so someone had come for the royal mermaid just as he suspected.

Heroes were so predictable.

Quick as a flash he sent a disintegration beam to where he had seen the movement; blasting away the clay ornamental pot and a figure came out, narrowly avoiding the beam in a forward roll.

The red hair and black body suit told him all he needed to know, Colonel Fury's bitch, The Black Widow. Make sense that the UN would get SHIELD to rescue the Atlanian since she had been kidnapped on their watch.

In rapid succession she back flipped away from the Disintegration beams he sent her way and steadily made her way towards him, never faltering in her moves that were so precise; her grace as a former dancer coming through in any movement.

She soon reached him and struck out with her hands intend on a killing blow but he effortlessly dodged it and matched her blows easily, he was of course a master of chi and martial arts, he been learning to fight when this girl had still been in nursery.

Slowly driving her back and putting her on the defensive with his careful and precise attacks he called on his Vortex ring, sending a rush of air at her that sent her flying. He then quickly froze her with an Ice blast surrounding her in a block of ice that covered her from the neck down and advanced on the struggling woman.

But before he could reach her a flash of light appeared at his side, his head quickly moving to the source

A type of teleportation it would appear as from the light six individuals formed. The leader seemed to be a 6ft5 muscled young man with emerald burning eyes and short black hair, he was surrounded by 5 young women about his age of various appearance. One of them had almost wild black hair and appeared to wearing a corset, another was a peculiar blond girl wearing a set of radish style earrings, after that there were four woman that he recognised.

Susan Storm, Jean Grey, Crystal of the Inhumans, and Rogue of the X-men

Before he could say anything the male of the group stepped forward his hands starting to glow a purple colour and pointing them towards the Mandarin who immediately charged his rings

But that was the last thing the Mandarin could do he was bombarded by a massive telepathic attack from multiple sides, so blunt that it hurt him terribly as the information in his mind was torn from it.

Then when the agony finally stopped all he saw was green…and then nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile Elsewhere…somewhere in a blizzard covered mountain range_

Baron Mordo was sitting inside his commandeered mountain castle; meditating in a large hallow and leaking great hall. He was spelling a small set of diamonds to act as amplifiers to his magic that rotated around him like moons around a planet, so that they would channel his power like sun light through a magnifying glass. He hoped to use these to defeat Dr Strange when he had changed them sufficiently and install them in his gloves.

Then he felt a sensation of irritation in his mind, the wards he'd put up be breached and he conjured a viewing portal with a sweep of his hands to observe who had come to his deserted castle. He saw that there were a group of young people entered the castle.

Thinking they were probably lost travellers, he created an illusion around himself of an old wrinkled caretaker, to hurry them away, he could not be distracted in his work and the rotating diamonds stopped rotating and flew in Mordo's pocket.

But then he saw the 5 young ladies with his own two eyes and with his own aura reading ability at this range he realised they were magical and their aura was very strong and focused. They might be of use to him if they could serve him against Doctor Strange if they were easy to manipulate.

Then before he could say a word, a wave of telekinesis slammed him into the wall and green light followed…

Leaving him in darkness

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The groups returned after their two separate missions after searching the places they had been for anything useful. They hadn't found anything of use in Mordo's castle except for the diamonds that Mordo had been changing, but the treasure trove at Mandarin's Palace was worth a fortune in not just gold.

Although there were many priceless artifacts and treasures there, much like in the Kingpin's vault, but also incredibly valuable technology. The Ultimo schematics and innovations were brilliant engineering and could prove useful in the future.

But one of their greatest finds was of course, the Mandarin's rings. The powerful weapons would be very useful in their next project.

Two new bonded had also come, Namorita and the Natasha a.k.a Black Widow, who they had bonded with when they had rescued from the Mandarin's palace. With the two new members came new powers that the group had integrated right away;

From Natasha they had inherited her peak human senses and a much extended life span that increased everyone's within the bond.

They had also downloaded her extensive martial arts skills, acrobatics, marksmanship, the language she spoke (Russian, German, Chinese, French and English amongst others) and computer hacking. She is return had all of their powers and her ability to have children. She had been ecstatic about that, so ecstatic that she had jumped straight onto Harry, locked her legs around his waist and crashed her lips straight into his.

Of course Namorita had brought even more powers to the bonded, her human and atlantian physiology provided the ability to breathe underwater, they could withstand extreme cold and even better vision, superhuman level strength and speed with even better stamina which was boosted by their own already high physical attributes. Their bosies were more hardy and with faster reflexes and boosts to their life span by about 120 years.

The new bonded were quickly brought up to speed and trained in the use of their new powers and skills.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the morning breakfast where everyone got together a few days after the raid Harry called attention. He had had an idea

"Girls I want to develop some sort of combat suit that we can use on our missions which gives not only protection but also can assist us in tasks, like infiltration and so on so we won't be so dependant on our powers. What do you think?" Harry said to the girls who were all sat round a large table. He waited for their reactions

"I think that might be a good idea that way we have at least some protect than we get wearing normal clothes" Jill said and they nodded. Through conjuring they could make anything they needed and the group intelligence they could make a strong durable suit and gadgets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the next week they all clipped in to create what they thought to be the ultimate combat suit.

Conjuring two dummies; one male and one female as a base they first thought an exoskeleton suits but then they realised this would be one bulky so a skin tight uniform like the costumes that the heroes used.

Using the material from Susan's costume to experiment and improve the material by altering its properties by both telekinesis and magic.

Soon its already strong quality was now completely bullet proof, heat and tear resistant, with size altering and small level shape shifting capacity, allowing it to change itself into whatever to wearer decided.

When the suit's fabric was complete they moved onto the other features. Knowing from personal experience not to rely on their powers since there had been situations where their powers had been negated or disrupted.

The features would need a power source for the suit so they decided to use themselves. Magical beings gave off what you might call an aura which other people unconsciously feel. If a person was steeped in dark magic for example then they would give off a cold unpleasant feeling, like Voldemort and most of his Death Eaters did.

What this was actually was the excess magic that a person gave off, like smoke from a fire, and the types of magic used determined what magic was let off. They made a special battery that was charged up by this energy.

"Right on Sister, if we take innovations from the Iron Man armour we obtained we can make it even better" Jean Grey added "Sage" she said turning to the quiet dark haired woman "Could we add your cyber shades?"

"If we can replicate them yes" Sage said figuring her own pair of red super shades

"We could also try to recreate the wave in my magic armour to give the suits its abilities" Harry said

"Alright lets put together a list of features we can put into the suit" Pansy said and they all put their heads to together and came up with a list

Unstable Molecules fabric (enhanced to be tear and heat resistant, as well as bullet proof with scattering energy sheen), with special by weave that allowed it to change itself to what ever the wearer decided.

Once the suit's fabric was prepared, they started to replicate it with a mix of magic and machinery that they'd created when they made Truck world. Soon they had a suit for each member, and the accessories where designed.

Using the hand lasers from the Iron Man suit they created energy weapons in the palms. They could easily use stunning spells but they found it better to have back ups in case they encountered a situation were their powers failed or were useless.

They constructed weapons based on improved designs from what weapons Natasha was carrying and those scavenged from the Kingpin's vault.

Various gadgets were constructed as well. The work would taken them a month, but they had the time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a run down novelty shop in New York, a man named Peter Parker was buying a very interesting jade ring.

This when no-one was looking, glowed green

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please Review_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Marvel Comics or Harry Potter_

**Chapter 11 – Reality Shift Part 1**

Peter Parker otherwise known as Spiderman was having one of the worse times since he had become a 'superhero'. The Daily Bugle had just accused him of several murders that had nothing to do with him, Felicia Hardy was in hospital because she had helped him out against Rhino and Shocker, He had just lost his job at the Daily Bugle for speaking against James Jonah Jameson, Aunt May had been diagnosed with inoperable cancer and to top it off the Venom symbiote had come back attached to a serial rapist.

The only consolation was that Mary Jane wasn't going to be dragged down into the misery that was his life. He had separated himself from her, he knew that he had hurt her but at least this way she wouldn't end up with her life ruined.

He had just gone into the strange shop to see if there was anything interesting on display. The billion dollars he had received mysteriously was still largely intact but Peter knew better than to spend, spend, and spend. He had to make it last. If he was clever and careful, he might be able to live on it and increase it by careful investments. But knowing his luck something would happen and he would lose it all, Peter decided jadedly

His attention was called to a green ring that unbeknown to him was projecting an aura that would attract and calm those around it. The ring was not fully sentient but still had something of a mind of its own. It sensed the misery of the young man that was near and drew him towards the ring.

Peter just picked up the ring to examine it and the ring sent the subconscious desire to make him wish for what he desired most at the current moment. In fact it was so subtle that Parker's spider sense couldn't pick it up.

"I wish that I had never been bitten by that spider" Peter wished and with that the ring glowed bright green and the world around it dissolved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the trunk world the new team was relaxing. They had done a lot recently to better the world and were getting to know each other.

Then a massive jolt like an earthquake shook the world around them, it only lasted for a few seconds and then calmed back to normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda Maximoff aka the Scarlet Witch, was in her room at the Avenger Mansion reading a book, the _Murder on the Orient Express by Agatha Christie_. She had been reading the adventures of Hercule Poirot for awhile now and once she was finished she intended to start on the cases of Ms Marple. 

Then she felt her bed vibrating and quickly leapt off of the bed and realised then that the whole room was shaking.

Quickly she ran out of her room and took flight as went for the nearest exit, the window at the end of the corridor and smashed it with a hex bolt. She zoomed out of the broken window clear of the mansion.

She turned around to face behind her and was astonished to see a bright green wave coming at her from behind.

Knowing that it was to close to get away, she cast the strongest magic shield around herself that she knew, in a desperate attempt to protect herself.

She blacked out as her shield was hit by the wave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda came to again in the ally near the Avenger Mansion; she slowly got to her feet and held her throbbing head.

Despite her severe headache she could remember that a green wave of some kind had hit her and then she must have blacked out. She did a quick inventory of herself and then noticed something wrong.

The outfit she had been wearing; her standard red suit with cape and headdress was now instead a tight red corset which was tied so tight it almost cut off her breathing, a maroon miniskirt and purple high heels. Her hair was also a different, now it seemed to have blue and purple highlights.

Wanda looked at the differences and then had a horrible thought. As quick as her high heeled feet would allow she ran through the alley to the front of the Avengers Mansion and her heart broke

The once glorious mansion was now a burned out ruin. Blackened and without parts of the walls and roof. All over the walls of the surrounding buildings there was graffiti and rubbish everywhere.

"What happened?" Wanda said horrified, along the streets there were cars on fire and broken un-maintained pavement chalk full of pot holes and cracks.

Then sounds nearby alerted her to the presence of other people a short distance away. She turned to face this crowd only to find a pack of drunken louts who when they saw her started making some very nasty comments

"Hey look over there…a slut in the Manhattan. I'm in the mood for some little fun guys" the lead drunk said and staggered towards her

Wanda in no mood to take crap from these thugs let loose five hex bolts which both surprised and knocked out the thugs

Wanda used her own magic to turn her costume into something a bit more presentable; a red t-shirt with scarlet jeans and trainers. She unconsciously shivered as a cold breeze blew over her. She took the black leather jacket that the lead thug was wearing and cleaned out the pockets.

A variety of items came out of pockets, a wallet filled with a load of twenty dollar bills, gold chains, a couple of syringes filled with what Wanda suspected was heroin, two forty packs of cigarettes and a on the inside of the jacket in a holster was a Glock 35 pistol and two spare clips on the other side of the jacket.

She used her powers to clean the jacket and change it's colour to dark red and slipped it on. She kept the gun, just in case it became necessary.

She then grabbed one of the thugs and restrained him with ropes she conjured then awoke him.

"What?" the greasy haired thug said and tried to move but growled when he found he couldn't

"Let me go bitch" he snarled and she slapped him

"Now that's no way to speak, so here's the deal, you answer my questions and I let you go" Wanda said calmly, the slap had been to get him to shut up

"And if I don't?" he snarled and in response Wanda made a glow around her hands and placed them dangerously near his face

That as it turned out was enough to scare the thug who said "Alright, Alright"

Wanda smiled and asked "What happened to the Avengers?"

"What you stupid or something" he said with smirk and in response Wanda charged her hands with energy again

"OK the Avengers ran to Washington after the Kingpin took power" the thug said quickly and Wanda did a double take

"But the Kingpin was killed months ago" Wanda said startled

"You out of your tree? The Kingpin took over New York years ago and he is still alive and kicking" the thug laughed

"What about Spiderman and the Fantastic Four?" Wanda asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach

"What man? You must be from some other world, there is no Spiderman and the Fantastic Three are in Miami" The thug said

Wanda decided she needed some information so she continuing interrogating her prisoner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(To be continued)**


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel Comics_

_Warnings of some gore in this chapter_

_Susan S = Susan Storm _

_Susan B = Susan Bones _

**Chapter 12 Reality Shift Part 2**

Harry and the girls meanwhile were starting their own investigation into the change in reality; Luna had remained behind to keep an eye on things from the Trunk World. They had come back to New York and ran into a bunch of supervillains who were using a former hotel as a dwelling

Each of them was facing a different opponent, it went like this =

Harry = Electro

Jill = Green Goblin

Ginny = Rhino

Hermione = Shocker

Fleur = Venom

Gabrielle = Scorpion

Tonks = Omega Red

Pansy = Lady Bullseye

Namorita = Nuke

Natasha = Bullseye

Bellatrix = Sabertooth

Narcissa = Sandman

Susan B = The Wizard

Susan S = Daken

Jean = Mastermind

Rachel = Silver Samurai

Rogue = Mystique

Crystal = Hydro-Man

Sage = Lady Deathstrike

* * *

Harry was engaged against the man of electricity known as Electro; using shields conjured to block the bolts of lightning at him.

The villain cackled as he thought that he had Harry on the back foot and was winning, but Harry was actually concentrating on conjuring an object around Electro to stop him in his tracks.

Electro suddenly noticed the air around him distort and blacken and to his horror a metal cage that was lined with rubber to prevent him using his powers formed around him

* * *

Jill meanwhile was dealing with a right lunatic, the Green Goblin. He was throwing his pumpkin bombs and she was blasting them out of the air with blasts from her laser gauntlet on her combat suit.

As she used her gauntlet to blast down another bomb she activated the new sonic function on her other arm gauntlet and fired at the lunatic.

The wave of sound distorted the air as it closed in on its target; the Goblin was knocked off his feet as sound wave hit him. As he flew backwards she let a kill blast from her laser gauntlet, it struck its target, ending Norman Osborn's reign of terror forever.

* * *

Ginny meanwhile was using gymnastics to dodge the charging Rhino. The one man demolition crew missed her and ploughed straight through the wall; he turned around and came back at her for another charge. She back flipped away again and waited for him to stop.

When he did stop charging and turned around for another attack she grabbed him with telekinesis and suspended him in the air.

The large man flailed uselessly in the air, trying to get a swing at her but she held him at a safe distance.

Ginny then let a Killing curse fly and ended the villain's miserable life.

* * *

Hermione was sending blasting curses at Shocker who was matching her with his shock blasts, meeting in the air these blasts created flashes of bright gold as they cancelled each other out.

Shocker was very quick off the trigger but Hermione had Sage's computer mind to help her time her attacks carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike.

And it came, after the 15th attack he paused for a couple of seconds to judge his next shot, but from both hands Hermione sent a blasting curse each, one to his knee cap, the other to his head.

The blast shattered his right knee cap and the other exploded his head…not a pretty sight.

* * *

Fleur meanwhile was up against something very different kind of monster, Venom was trying to whip her with his tendrils as she matched them with magic blades conjured around her hands.

The symbiotic monster was growing increasingly frustrated and snarling all the time as Fleur replaced the blades with her own whips of fire, the blue flame stinging his tendrils.

As he withdrew his tendrils back into his body to summon new ones the blue flames wrapped around him, burning him with their rising heat.

Fleur expanded the tendrils so they enveloped his body and raised the temperature quickly so that when she withdrew the fiery coils

There was nothing but ash.

* * *

Gabrielle was facing the villain known as Scorpion who was oozing acid at her, and she using telekinesis to divert the burning liquid away from her.

Lizards hated cold so Gabrielle doused the lizard man with water she conjured and tuned into the water with aquakinesis and started to lower the temperature of the water.

The Scorpion started to shiver as the water began harden and he found ice forming over his body and becoming paralyzed and before he went to sleep never to awake he thought

"So…cold"

* * *

Tonks was hitting Omega Red with a rusting curse that caused his metal body to break into rust

* * *

Pansy deflected the knives and other sharp objects being thrown at her by Lady Bullseye who was deadly accurate in her attacks. She telekinetically sent the sharp objects back at the female assassin who could have dodged them, but they followed her and impaled the evil women

* * *

Namorita was avoiding punches from the mad super soldier with a US flag on his face. She conjured two heart attack curses and sent them right at the insane soldier, causing his hearts to suffer a massive coronary. His face contorted in pain as the pumps failed him

* * *

Natasha was using her pistols to stun Bullseye

Bellatrix slashed Sabertooth's head off with a _Diffindo_ cutting curse

Narcissa blasted Sandman with super hot blue flames to reduce him to glass

The Wizard lay at Susan B's feet. His new and improved gauntlets rendered useless by Susan B's electro magnetic field, his arrogance leading him to forget to check if his equipment was immune to the magnetic field that magic could create.

Daken however was both suffocated and internally crushed internally, as Susan S used her forcefield's by placing one around his head and one inside his chest.

Mastermind was dead without a mark, killed telepathically by Jean.

Silver Samurai was matching blows with Rachel who had created a psychic sword like that Psylocke used. Rachel sharpened her blade telepathically and sliced through the metal sword and through the Silver Samurai himself

Rogue in her rage at her step mother (Mystique) sliced her to pieces

Hydro man was evaporated by Crystal

The Cybernetic Lady Deathstrike was struck down by Killing curses from Sage.

* * *

After making sure that their three prisoners were secured they gathered the pieces of equipment from those they'd killed, The Wizard's battle suit, the Green Goblin's glider and weaponry, the Shocker's suit and Vibro shock weapons. They used telepathy to take the information from their prisoner's heads.

Finishing them with killing curses they prepared to leave and find a way to alter reality back to the way it was, when a flaming circle appeared in the air and out of this circle came Fawkes.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait had some problems to deal with_


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel Comics_

"_______________________"_ _Telepathy talk_

_Sue = Susan Storm_

_Susan = Susan Bones_

**Chapter 13 – Setting Things right**

Fawkes flew around the room and landed gracefully on a bedpost. Everyone stopped listen to the red and gold firebird

"_Hello my friends, I see the mission has hit a bit of a snag" _Fawkes said __

"A bit of a snag? Fawkes the whole of reality has changed" Harry said

"_It was the result of a mystical device which is now destroyed. There is a woman who was unaffected named Wanda Maximoff who has the ability to restore reality with your help" _Fawkes informed them

"Well where is Wanda?" Natasha said in her Russian drawl, she had worked Wanda several times and while the women were not exactly friends they respected each other

"_She is currently going to make her way to Washington to contact this universe's version of the Avengers. But before you change reality there are three potential bond mates you must acquire"_ Fawkes said

"Very well where are they?" Narcissa answered, she didn't mind a bit of company but she hoped that there wasn't going to be hundreds in this bond. She didn't want it becoming crowded.

"_One is Wanda herself, the other two are within the city but you must find them yourself. I' am forbidden by the fates from directly interfering, I can only transport you between worlds and offer occasional information"_ Fawkes said sadly, he regretted not being able to help, but the fates would not allow it, from their higher plane of existence.

"Very well, Jill and me will comb the city and look for this Wanda, the rest of you return to base with the tech and valuables we collected" Harry ordered as Fawkes took off and disappeared into a flaming ring.

The others nodded and vanished it a flash of light with their captured prizes. Jill and Harry however walked towards the window

"How are just the two of us going to comb a city like New York?" Jill asked as he opened the window

"How about an aerial telepathic search?" Harry asked and Jill looked down

"And you think people aren't going to notice?" Jill said

"Most of the population seems to have fled the city and in case you forget Jill we can fly, use telepathy and invisibility" Harry said with a grin, Jill just punched him in the arm and he gave a look of mock hurt.

Jill smiled and he returned it, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the knuckle.

Without a further action, they both dived out of the window

* * *

Two bodies plummeted to Earth from a 100 story building window. But about thirty feet from the ground they suddenly began to fly and shimmered before disappearing into thin air

Flying in opposite directions they started to telepathically scan the area, most of the people living in New York where either criminals or ordinary people who were trapped in the city through fear or inability to go anywhere else.

It took them most of the day to go through the city, and by then they were getting tired.

But finally on one of the roads out of New York Jill got lucky

The scarlet clad woman was at the wheel of a car she had spelled to work; Jill closed on the car and scanned the occupant. It was Wanda Maximoff alright.

Jill shimmered back into sight and flew alongside the car

Wanda turned to look and saw Jill and put her foot on the accelerator, urging the car to go faster. As the car began to pull ahead, Jill increased her speed to match.

Wanda got ready to charge up hex bolts but Jill yelled "Hey, slow it down"

"No chance" Wanda said keeping her eyes on the road in front of her

Jill however wasn't willing to have a conversation like this so she grabbed the car with her telekinesis and suspended it five feet in the air, stopping this little chase.

Jill then telekinetically removed the wheels and set the car down, there was a pause for a moment and then Wanda got out

The two women faced each other and Jill said "Now maybe we can talk"

But Wanda had other ideas; she in rapid succession let out hex bolts which Jill quickly dodged

"Guess not" Jill said to herself and created a force field while she armed her stun laser

Jill got up and started to fire stun blasts at Wanda who created her own force field magically and Jill summoned a continuous blast of magic to break through the field, at the same time Wanda conjured a continuous beam of her own power to counter.

The blue of Jill's blast met the purple of Wanda's own and the blue began to push back the purple slowly. Wanda tensed and concentrated and the purple began to hold its ground.

Jill just grinned; Wanda noticed and yelled "What are you so happy about?"

Jill just kept smiling and then Wanda felt a hand quickly wrap itself around her forearm and gold filled her vision just before she passed out.

* * *

Gold light enveloped Wanda as Harry held her in his arms. Once the light retreated the now changed Wanda was fully picked up into Harry's hold.

"Great timing" Jill said

"I aim to please" Harry said and sensed Wanda's mind being fully entered into the bond

"Let's get back to base and get Wanda up to speed" Jill said

Harry nodded and the three of them disappeared

* * *

Several Hours later…

Wanda lay against Harry on one side, while Jill lay on the other. Whether it was some kind of calming influence from the bond or it some how altered her thinking she didn't know but she certainly felt better and the comfort and security of the bond wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

Her powers were now a part of the bond and amplified, so with her reality warping powers the group could easily put reality back the way it should be, but they still needed to discover who the other bond members were in this world.

Wanda got up and went to the dress mirror in the room to admire her new look. Her dark red hair was a richer colour and texture; it flowed down her back to a perfect figure which was a few centimetres taller, skin that almost glowed and a softly rounded face.

She smiled as she felt two soft arms wrapped around her and a brunette rested her head on Wanda's shoulder.

"Feel ok?" Jill asked with a smile

"Better than ok" Wanda said

"You with us?" Jill asked, despite knowing the answer

"You bet your sweet ass" Wanda with a saucy grin

"Your ass isn't bad either you know" Jill said slipping her hand down Wanda's body slowing to the rounded bottom in question

* * *

The next morning the group was eating breakfast and discussing plans.

"We're going to examine some of the gear we picked up, see what we can gleam from it" Hermione said Pansy nodded

"I'm going to spend a bit of time practicing martial arts. Any one interested?" Natasha asked and some hands rose

Then Sage proposed something "I think we should construct a Cerebra machine"

That piqued the group's interest as heads turned towards her, the group all knew of Cerebra through their X-men members

"It would allow us to telepathically locate any person we want on whatever world we are on" Sage said making her point

"If we did how long before you get it online Sage?" Jean asked

"A Month on my own, a week if I have help" Sage answered and Harry nodded

"Ok, I'll help Sage construct Cerebra" Harry told the others

* * *

A week later the machine was ready and Harry was talking to the girls

"We'll hit the Kingpin's tower again. At least that way were doing something till we find these girls" he was getting frustrated. They still didn't know who the new girls were and while the group had distracted themselves with training or projects they needed to do something to help the world.

They all nodded and Harry called "Natasha, Sage, Susan and Luna, you girls with me. Jill you, Jean, Sue and Ginny in reserve; everyone else stay and get to work on Cerebra, see if you can modify it to detect potential bonded" his authority went unchallenged they maybe a hive mind, but Harry was still the leader. They all went to change into the battle suits.

A few minutes later the group appeared a block away from Kingpin's tower. They weren't going to be detected this time. They cloaked themselves and moved through the streets to the tower. It was the same tower that they had raided before but the interior may be different so it was probably best not to try and teleport to the top level.

Instead they would enter the ground floor and read the minds of those in the tower to discover where the Kingpin was and then take the tower after they had dealt with him.

Under their cloak the group moved into the tower, the various thugs that were moving around never graced the Kingpin's presence but knew that he was in a throne room on top of the tower as before the only difference was that there were automated defense cannons and elite mercenaries guarding the Kingpin this time.

Casting charms that acted as a wall to keep people from escaping the building, the team moved up the tower under cloak.

To avoid crowding into a lift and risk exposing themselves by making it look like the lift was moving itself up and down, they walked up the stairs, and in a building with floors up to the clouds they were really grateful for their greater stamina.

* * *

After climbing countless stairs they arrived on the top floor and proceeded to the Kingpin's domain, the double doors opening onto a large palace like room, white marble as clean as a car in a showroom, golden statues and fittings and what looked like a Jacuzzi up a set of steps which led up to a set of rooms.

Kingpin was at the base of the stairs conversing with a pair of women who were dressed in tight shiny outfits. One woman was in black with fluffy white fur trim and white blond hair, the other with long sleek red hair and it a red and black suit that resembled Spiderman's suit.

A quick telepathic scan of the area confirmed that they were the only ones there this time. They simmered into vision and were immediately noticed by the Kingpin and the two ladies.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the Kingpin demanded and the women looked ready to fight if necessary.

"We took the stairs and believe me next time we take the lift" Susan said and Harry gave her a mock glare.

"Whatever you're doing here, you made a big mistake coming here" Kingpin said and like a rhino charged straight at them. They all jumped out of the way and begun to fight.

Natasha and Sage immediately started their own fight with the two costumed women; both were quite good at martial arts and the one in the red and black costume seemed to know when and where when were going to strike next.

But the one in the black costume, as good as she was, could not keep up with Natasha, as the Russian woman's hand connected with the blond woman's face; the blond was engulfed by gold light.

"Felicia!" the red haired woman yelled as her companion entered into the bond, which was all the distraction was all Sage need to land a spin kick to her face. And then she too was engulfed in golden light.

Mary Jane Watson (Spiderwoman) and Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) had joined the bond

* * *

_Please Review…_


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Harry Potter or, Marvel Comics_

_I'm back, sorry for the delay but I was up to my neck in college work and uni applications but now I can start to write again. _

"_Telepathy"_

**Chapter 14 – Reality Jump again**

The fight with the Kingpin over, the new bond members sent to Trunk world, the group made a mental note to come up with a better name for it.

Meanwhile like before the group raided the Kingpin's private vault for whatever was in there and emptied it, they didn't really need to gather all of the valuables because they could make as much of a precious metal as they needed but they kept real tradable items as backup.

Once they left the tower to return to base for the final act before they left for the next reality, changing a reality with Wanda's powers by one individual was extremely taxing on a person's mind, if the mind was not strong enough then it would quickly lead to madness.

So the group was doing it together using their more powerful and stronger hive mind which could handle the strain easier.

* * *

The group sat in a circle outside their castle, letting the power flow between them and all began to glow a scarlet light

A scarlet wave engulfed the world as the green wave had done, leaving the world as it had been before

But as they changed the world the group decided that they should maybe make a few changes…

* * *

Peter Parker otherwise known as Spiderman was sitting at the coffee shop reading the Daily Bugle, his newest acquisition. He held shares in many major companies and had become very wealthy in his own right. The top story now that Robbie Robinson was in charge was the swearing in of Vice President Archibald Regis, the first mutant to hold the position.

"You know I think sometimes your face is glued to those papers" a sweet female voice sounded from behind him, he smiled and turned to see his wife Gwen, not only his wife but also the mother of his two child Ben and Angelina.

"Only when your not in sight, then am glued to you" he said warmly and pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

Once the world was settled Fawkes appeared again, swooping from his circle of flame before perching himself on the end on the table in their Dining Hall where they had all been waiting.

"_Well done my friends. You have completed the first world and brought the bond closer to its true potential. Now you must move on to the second world"_ Fawkes said telepathically 

Harry spoke from the head of the table "What can you tell us of this world?"

Images of blood and slaughter filled their minds as men and women made monsters tore through the streets, killing anyone in their path and any that survived becoming monsters

* * *

_The Next world is…28 Days Later, during the initial outbreak if anyone does have suggestions for the next two worlds before Star Wars please review and tell me and I will see if they are possible _

_But they'll be other crossovers with it, the reason this chapter is small is that it is a lead in to the next adventure_

_So please Review and see you soon_


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel Comics or 28 Days Later _

**Chapter 15 – Ravaged UK **

Fawkes explained more to the assembled group about what their mission was in this world

"_The rage virus as it is known reduces the person it infects into a violent animal, whose only impulse is to kill. Often transferred through a bite from another infected, much of the population is either dead or infected although two hundred or so people have managed to survive"_ Fawkes explained

"_The other countries of the world quarantined the British Isles straight away and managed to stop the infection before it many to get a hold if it got to their countries"_

"So our mission is to if possible cure the outbreak and evacuate the survivors" Jill asked but Fawkes shook his head

"_For this mission you will be restricted to the British Isles"_

Jean asked "Why?"

"That will be revealed later, also in future please do not use your reality alteration powers till you have contacted us first, we will have to make sure that the effects on the fabric of the universe are able to take it"

Before they could grumble or argue Fawkes started speaking again

"_The Fates have decided that you should be rewarded for your effort in the other world so they will return someone close to you. She will become a new bond member" _

A figure then appeared in a flash of flame, a girl. She was petite, standing only 5ft 3, her skin was almost pearly white and luminous, her hair a blond almost white and down to firm looking rear, elegant legs made up most of her limited height, her face was Asian in shape and she had a bird like tilt and a small but perfectly shaped mouth, her nose was small and her eyes were gold coloured.

Harry locked his eyes with hers, the golden shade looked familiar to him and then it dawned on him where he had seen those eyes before

"HEDWIG" he cried and the girl suddenly came to life and a smile graced her face when she saw her old master.

He ran to her and pulled her into his arms, tightly holding the new girl to him, placing a kiss to her forehead

And then without warning darkness gripped them and all Harry could think was

'Here we go again'

Harry was the first to wake, followed by the girls a short time after. They realised that they were in the middle of London.

Those that had seen the city in other realities were stunned by the silence; there was not a sound, in a city that once bustled almost constantly. Abandoned cars littered the streets which were devoid of all life, not even a pigeon could be seen.

They all started to make a plan

"First we need a base that we bring survivors too" Jill said

"All right but we need to find those survivors, if we use cerebra then we can find them all in a matter of seconds" Jean added

"Also we need to find a way to repel the infected fro whatever base we set up" Hermione finished

"Ok" Harry said taking charge "Jill you're in charge of finding a base, take Sage, Ginny, Rachel and Wanda"

"Jean I want you to returned to trunk world and see if you can get a fix on where the survivors are" he said turning to the red head

"The rest of us to return to trunk world and plan how we are going to secure this base against the infected"

Hedwig was…confused about her new situation. The last think she remembered she was shot down by a killing curse as an owl, the next thing she knew she was in Harry's as a human being.

She felt the smoothness of her face with a small but perfectly shaped hand. The difference to her old feathers was hard enough to grasp but to have hands instead of wings was truly baffling.

Still the love she felt from her Harry remained the same, her wizard had always cared for her in a way no one else had ever done.

If that was the only thing that she had of her old life, then she was happy and willing to embrace this new one.

A few hours later the group came back together in trunk world

"We think the Isle of Wight would be a good place for a base. It's not connected to the mainland so the main body of infected can't follow us there and it has all the facilities that we need, housing, power generators and places where we can grow food and if there are any still alive raise livestock" Jill reported

"The approximate population of the Isle of Wight was about one hundred and forty thousand people, now assuming that a third of them are now infected that is around 4666 infected. It's a big island, how are we going to be any safer there?" Ginny asked

"We can set up a ward to cover the whole island which uses lightening to kill any infected within it" Crystal said to answer the query

"Alright all those in favour of the Isle of Wight raise your hands" Pansy said

All of the girls and Harry voted for the Isle of Wight

"Jean how many survivors did you find?" Bellatrix asked

"226 scattered all over the British Isles, mostly separate but with some in small groups of five or six" Jean said

"Ok let's get the Isle of Wight clear of infected then we can get it up and running again. Once that's done, we'll start gathering the survivors" Harry said

_Please Review _


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel Comics or 28 Days later, there are other smaller crossovers in this chapter and I do not own them either _

**Chapter 16 – Gathering and Building**

The bonded immediately transported themselves to the Isle of Wight where they set up their ward in the centre of the island where they formed a circle, making a shield around them in case any infected came while they were working

They all started to focus the magic to create the wanted ward, after about twenty minutes of quiet chanting a blue wave erupted from the centre of the circle and spread over the island, the infected that were all over the island immediately died when they burst into flames as the ward passed over and through them.

They started going to work on gathering supplies of food and drinkable drinks and storing them in a warehouse district, they also took the bodies that were lying around and burned them, throwing their cremated ashes into sea. It was faster and safer than burying them, when they had the infection on them

Once the capital of Newport was cleared and ready for use they decided to split into teams to get the survivors to the island, for the safety of the survivors it had been decided to not hide their powers, get them to the island as quickly as possible and if necessary erase their memories at the end, in case people reacted badly to their abilities.

Harry would take Sage and Tonks, Ginny would take Rachel and Crystal, Natasha would take Blaise and Bellatrix, and Jean would take Narcissa and Rogue. The rest of them would stay behind to start work on getting some basic utilities like water and electricity running.

So they each started out to gather the survivors…

* * *

Harry and his team decided to tackle London survivors first; it was where some of the largest concentrations were.

Arriving on a desert street the targets were only a few metres away, three of them two males and one female. They were moving out in the open, Harry and Sage thought it best to appear as if they ran into them on the street rather than just teleporting right in on them.

The three of them started walking around the corner to get within visual sight of the group, and there they were. The female and one of they males were dressed in worn looking leather and jeans with eye and mouth guards, the other male was wearing a hospital uniform

The expressions on their faces showed surprise that they were there but one of them the hospital guy looked hopeful and the other two weary

They all walked towards each other and Harry called out "Started to wonder if there was anyone else out here"

"Well we are" the woman said roughly obviously not trusting them which was understandable given the circumstances

"I'm Harry, these lovely ladies are Tessa and Tonks" he said extending his hand to the hospital guy

"Jim, this is Selena and Mark" the hospital guy said

"So where are you heading?" Harry asked

"To find his dead parents" Selena said abruptly which drew a pained glare from Jim

"We don't know that they're dead, this could still be alive" Jim said back

Harry thought for a moment and reviewed the mental map of survivor locations "Where do they live?"

"Deptford" Jim said and Harry's face took a sympathetic look and he shook his head

"I'm sorry, we've been there; no one's alive. If your parents are still alive then they must have moved on" Harry said trying not to cast the man Jim into despair so threw him the possibility of his parents being alive to give him hope

Jim looked conflicted, sad that they weren't there but still hopeful at the possibility that they were still alive

"So we'd better find somewhere safe before dark" Selena said getting the conversation on track

"We've got a place" Tonks said and Mark said

"Well we'd better get moving, lead the way"

"Sure" Harry said and transported them all away

* * *

They reappeared in the centre of Newport and they saw immediately that the power was back on, lights in houses and other buildings.

'Good job ladies' Harry said mentally to his bonded

'Piece of cake Harry' Luna replied

But his attention was immediately brought back to the three survivors that they had just brought here, Jim had stepped back away from them, Selena and Mark immediately posed with a machete and a baseball bat

"What the fuck was that?" Selena yelled at them, bracing her arms for a swing with her machete

"Teleportation, before you ask we are only here to protect you and our mission is to gather the other survivors and bring them here, to the Isle of Wright. Luna if you could get them up to speed, we've got other survivors to find" Harry said and left them with Luna as Harry and his pair of ladies left to find the others

* * *

Meanwhile Natasha, Blaise and Bellatrix arrived near the former army blockage near the burning ruins of Manchester, dressed in jeans and t-shirts with long coats they started to go up the drive way near the road, no idea of the mindset of the soldiers they were to be meeting.

_

* * *

_

Please Review; there will be other crossovers in the next chapter


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Harry Potter, 28 Days Later, Marvel comics and other works of fiction in this chapter. _

**Chapter 17 – Gathering of the Survivors (Part 1)**

Natasha, Blaise and Bellatrix soon arrived after a 5 minute walk up the small dirt road, the manor where the soldiers were holed up.

They soon arrived at the manor; the soldier on guard was very surprised to see them and almost salivating when he looked at them, in a kind of predatory way that made them feel uncomfortable. They dismissed it as the urges brought up from not having probably seen a woman in a long time.

They were met by an officer who walked down the steps of the front entrance "Hello I'm Major Henry West" the officer introduced himself and looked at the women in front of him and marvelled. Not only did they appear to be in perfect health but weren't carry supplies and seemed to know where to find them

But they were women, what he had promised his men so they could repopulate the human race

Immediately the bonded ladies picked up the stray thoughts of the Major and quickly mind scanned the rest of the soldiers and were horrified at what they found.

They had nearly all gone mad and were planning to rape them so they could 'rebuild' the human race. They had killed male survivors who got here so to avoid competition. Only one of the soldiers Sergeant Farrell, had retained his sanity and believed correctly that the rest of the world was still intact

Charging themselves up with energy the women, surprised the soldiers and attacked them with blasting and killing curses

There was a lot of screaming

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry for such a short addition to the story but right now I have been set a lot of work from University at the same time home issues start coming up

_I will get another out by the beginning of next week which will be a lot better; this is just something for the meantime _


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own Harry Potter or Torchwood_

**Chapter 18 – The Universe Expands**

_Cardiff _

Gore lined the streets of the former Welsh Capital, blood stained the roads and paths and body parts littered the ground

Some were human but some were not

During the outbreak of the Rage Virus, all the chaos above brought the alien population of the city's sewers, the weevils to the surface where the two violent groups raged a battle of extermination. Scenes which surpassed even the most gory of horror films were played out over the urban center, resulting in near mutual destruction

This was the scene that greeted Harry as he teleported himself into the Bay area of the city, having sent the girls to get other survivors close to where the bunker where the survivors they sought had holed themselves up in. Harry knew there were two entrances from reading the minds of those inside the bunker. One way was a lift by the now non-functional fountain and another through a secret door in a nearby tourist shop. Deciding that discretion was better than just transporting into a base of alien hunters, he went to the tourist shop and forced the secret entrance open

He went down the dark narrow passage that seemed to run down to the center of the earth itself, eventually arrived at a heavy blast door.

Harry banged his fist on the door and yelled "IS THERE ANYONE IN THERE?"

For a moment there was no reply but then the door started sliding with a siren wailing in the background, Harry found himself being pulled inside by a pair of arms belonging to a tall man with sandy blond hair wearing a stressed POLICE jacket covered with tears and what could be a few blood stains. The door then quickly slide back into place and Harry studied his surroundings

The bunker had the free of wonder as a pterodactyl flew over head and alien technology lay around the seemly impossibly large space. Some different people were grouping around the center gantry which was situated around a technology infused tower which seemed to be the base of the fountain above

There seemed to be at least a dozen people in the bunker including two children, six women and four men. The man who was leading the group, dressed in a blue trench coat didn't looked surprised to see him

"So they finally sent someone" the man said walking down to see him "And so good looking" he said slyly and the others just rolled their eyes

"Sorry your not my type. I assume your Captain Jack Harkness?" Harry asked

"The one and hopefully only" one of the men said sarcastically

"Do you know him Jack?" a dark haired welsh woman asked him

"We haven't met before but we both have a mutual benefactor" Jack told her as he was like Doctor Strange, another agent of the fates

"We're starting a survivor colony up on the Isle of Wight, safe and free of infection till the infected stave to death. If anyone wants to go, I'll take them" Harry told them while he felt a strange warmth move up his spine. A feeling that the girls and him had discovered after carefully analyzing the situations in the past when he had encountered a bonded before them joining. Judging from the strength of the sensation there were at least two potential bonded very close

"And just how to do we get to this sanctuary?" the policeman asked sarcastically

"Simple we..." Harry started and he transported them to the center of Newport "teleport" startling the group by their sudden change in surroundings

* * *

The bonded had been gathering survivors all day and the Torchwood personnel were being an issue despite Jack Harkness's claims. Thinking they were invading aliens which seemed to be a common theory amongst the survivors.

Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato were looking all over Newport for any signs of alien technology and had yet to find anything. They were just coming back to the town square to meet up with Owen Harper and Ianto Jones when Harry teleported in with another survivor, a trust doctor named Ruth Winters who had been found hiding out in a hospital

He immediately transported Ruth away to Sage while he went to tackle the issues with Gwen and Tosh when the feeling went up his spine again, so without warning he grasped both their arms

The two women were enveloped in a golden cocoon each and moments later, emerged as the perfect health versions of themselves

Harry moved them quickly into Trunk World where the new bonded could get to know him

Gwen's head was spinning, her entire existence had changed, she had felt so bereft after Rhys had died in the outbreak now the bond's warmth and love filled her and her senses were so sharp so she could see so much more

Toshiko felt the power of the bond flow through her and her mind explode with new opportunities and ideas and the loneliness she felt deep inside go away as the voices of the bonded called to her

The new bonded and Harry were soon celebrating the bonding very...intimately

* * *

Meanwhile in a farm house somewhere in the British Countryside, a family had gathered with some other survivors, the mother of the family was a woman named Alice Harris was working the kitchen

She looks up to see what tinned food the group has, only to blink and take out a set of contact lenses from her eyes

Showing eyes that had the same blood filled interior as an infected

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the delay, the computer was seriously causing problems and I had to fix them before posting anything

_Next chapter will be the last of the 28 Days Later World and onto another world where Harry and his girls are tested in an entirely new way _


End file.
